Dark Salvation
by Shadow Nekomata Soul
Summary: A young girl is captured from her home and transported onto Misty Island. She is then teleported to Haven City. Will this girl ever regain her voice and go home? Or will she fall in love first. Mild cussing, JakXOC, Will turn to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

-Jak-

-Dark Salvation-

-Jak-

-I don't own Jak or any characters other than my own-

--

A small orange yellow creature sat on an edge of a metal platform. Green eyes welled with unshed tears. Its tail was drooping and small beads attached to her head wobbled slightly from the creatures shuddering. An electric orb formed in front of the creature.

It started to talk to the crackling electric sphere.

"I'm a ottsel! Why do I have to be treated like this? I saw that girl helping the boy! We need her here! In this world!"

The voice was definitely a female. "She might be tortured, she might die, but we need her here! We need her here now!" The ottsel cried. "I don't want to put a human in the position but I must! Do you understand, Restin?"

The sparkling orb bounced slightly. "I do Arani." 'Restin' spoke. "You are very experienced seer. The higher ones just don't understand. I have the power to bring her here. Do you wish it?"

The ottsel sighed. "If it protects the greater good."

The orb formed into an elf shaped electrical form. It bowed and disappeared.

Arani sighed and tears dripped down her orange fur dying it a dull sunny color.

--

A young teenager smiled slightly.

"Meow!" A small grey kitten mewled pathetically. The girl picked up the cat and petted her on the head.

"Rebel. Would you like to listen to music again?" The cat yowled happily. Rebel yowled and hit a button next to her. A long stream of metal music burst out of the small black speakers. The cat and the girl smiled and started to sing. Several cats joined in.

Soon the song was over and the girl smiled softly looking at the dozing off cats. She walked out of the room and walked down a long hallway. She looked into her mother's room and smiled at the sleeping woman. She closed the door and walked down to the living room. She walked into a large kitchen. She smiled and pulled a plate from the counter and a fork. She smiled and took a large piece of cake. She bit into it and giggled slightly.

She sat on a large couch and grabbed a small bottle of water.

"Ah, my favorite cake, Vanilla."

She sighed and turned on the TV. She smiled. "Aw. Crappy reality shows are on. I love crappy reality shows." She laid down and ate the cake. The TV transfixed her; she didn't notice when it started to rain.

Thunder boomed over head shaking the roof slightly. She jumped up with the empty plate and walked over to the window. Rain was pounding down and lightning was striking quickly and randomly. The girl looked worried as she ran up her to her room. She didn't make a sound while running down the hallway as she reached under a computer and un-plugged a cord. After that was done she kissed each of her cats on their heads and checked on her mother again hugging the sleeping woman. Setting the alarm for her pills.

She walked over to a chart that was labeled, 'Mom's recovery schedule.'

She sighed and walked back over to the TV. It was off because the electricity was out.

She smiled and ran outside. She climbed on top of the roof.

She laughed. "I know I shouldn't be out here but I can't help it. The rain is amazingly beautiful."

She jumped down landing in a pile of mud. She started to laugh as she was rinsed clean by the soaking rains. She ran out of her yard and ran into the dirt. She smiled.

"Daddy did this with me." She muttered as she skidded into a small puddle. She sighed. She looked up at the sky and almost screamed. A purple/black hole was taking form in the sky. She shrieked and tried to run back into the house but was stopped by a lightning bolt.

She shrieked again and fell into a sitting position. The lightning struck her and she was gone. The rain turned to normal and leaves were in the place of the lightning struck girl.

--

Hazel eyes opened up to darkness. The blinked drowsily a few times before shooting open, shining in confusion and fear. They shot side to side.

"What's this? Our new project is awake?" Her eyes danced wildly.

"Dear what is your name?"

"My name? Olivia." She answered. "Who are you? Where am I?"

A woman stepped out of the shadows. "My name is Maya." An older man also appeared. "This is Gol." The woman had long silver wispy hair and dark grey eyes. Gol had long grey hair but it was slightly blond. He glared at her.

"Olivia, such a strange name. What are you creature?"

"What do you mean?" Oliva asked confusedly.

"Species dear."

"Human. I am a human girl." They laughed at her.

"Human? Nonsense! The human species died out long ago!"

Olivia blinked. "Humans are still alive. What are you?"

"We are superior elves." Olivia stared at their ears. "Humans slowly died with a large wide plague. How could a puny one like you survive? " Gol laughed.

"What are you talking about? I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Yes, that is a confusing issue. You will be experimented on."

"What?" Olivia shrieked.

"Yes, with Dark Eco." Maya glared at Olivia. "Oh, to your earlier question you are on Misty Island. You will a beautiful creature is you do this."

"I don't want to!" Olivia yelled.

"You will do it. You have no choice."

"Let me go!" Olivia screamed.

Maya slapped Olivia, which sent her sprawling to the ground. "Give her the first treatment."

Gol walked out of the shadows now holding a needle. She shrieked and tried to run away. Maya hit her unconscious.

--

Olivia stared out to the sea lifelessly. It was dark as a lurker fish swam in and above the water. She sighed. She hated it here. So god damn boring. She sighed and looked out at the lurkers that guarded the island.

Few had the ability to converse with her. Some did but it was talking to a Pre-schooler. She started to lose her voice after the experiments they made sure that she dealt with. She looked down to the dark Eco pit.

She ran out onto the platforms that were somehow held up by misty air. She looked down slightly. It looked like a white cloudy abyss. She jumped across the rocks. She reached solid ground and was confronted by a lurker.

The large blue skinned creature slammed a bone club into his right fist. She nodded. The lurker sniffed and stood aside and stared back at the water. She ran off jumping on bones that jutted out of the rocks. She flipped onto a spinal cord that bridged the top of the rocks together. Another lurker hissed at her from the mud. With a running jump she soared over the lurker and landed on another portion of the spine. A yellow glittery creature stared at her. She smiled and waved at the cute cat-type creature.

It mewed slightly to greet her. Two small black kittens stared back at her. She sat down next to the yellow light creature.

She purred and jumped into her lap. She petted the creature. Black spots appeared and then turned to blue. The girl laughed mutely. The cat turned to a small butterfly and then back to its feline form.

The smaller cubs meowed as the jumped on each other. She smiled and petted them.

**'Olivia, please take care of them.'**

The girl looked up at the no longer glittery, but still bright yellow cat.

**'I am a muse. My master will probably send someone to get me soon. I wish for my cubs to be free and help you. You gave them names after all. You know how to take care of our kind.' **

She nodded. _'I will, Hikari. You inspired me to get out of here. You taught me how to speak telepathically after all. What about you? I don't want to leave you at all! Why don't you come with us, Hikari?'_

**'I like my master. Though I know that I will outlive him. When he dies I will be in hiding. I don't want anyone to use my powers for evil. So I am going to give you this.'**

The cat pulled out a collar. It was black with almost invisible silver markings. A tag hung down from a small clip. It was written Yami on the front and Hikari on the back. The girl smiled. She took the collar and held it up. On the inside was the word 'Kibou'. She smiled even wider.

**'When the time comes you will be able to find me using that. That is the key to finding any muse. Do you understand Kage?' **

She nodded and smiled at the pet name. She looked toward the two black kittens.

**'Their father would want you to take care of them. They are old enough to survive without me. I have a friend who is going to take you tonight to Sandover. He decided to grab a boat. Gol and Maya have left. I will be okay here while you grab some dark eco.' **She smiled and pulled out another contraption.

It was a bracelet. It was black with a clear bar around it. Olivia stared up at Hikari.

**'It is okay child. It is a dark eco bracelet. I warn you that it will hurt when you put it on. It merges with your skin and your bloodstream.'**

The muse laughed at the 'What the hell are you? A crazy scientist with a freakin' obsession with hurting little girls?' look Olivia was giving her.

**'Yes, it will hurt but it will make sure that it takes dark eco out of your bloodstream and add it so that you always have enough dark eco. That way when you come intact with dark eco it will keep your levels of Dark Eco perfect…Do you understand Olivia?'**

Olivia slipped on the bracelet on her right wrist and screamed silently as she clasped her hand over her burning wrist. She was hunched over with her forehead against the dirt. Her blond hair was slowly turning blond with black streaks. She grabbed her wrist tightly as she slowly raised herself up and exhaled blowing her bangs in the air slightly.

The cat looked amused at the girl's glare.

The girl rolled her eyes and pouted slightly.

She looked at the kittens.

_'Shishi and Tora are so lucky to have loving parents…Will you meet back up with us in a while?'_

The cat smiled and licked her cheek. **'I have to go hunt…Please watch them for me.'**

The yellow cat ran off and disappeared into the shadows. The girl sighed and stared down at the kittens.

The difference in the two kittens was one had red eyes and the other had green. Shishi had red and Tora had green. The twins carried a beautiful full black coat with long furry tails. Dainty paws were connected to thin but muscled chests. They stared up at Olivia.

Shishi blinked staring at her. "Olivia, I am going to miss her." Tora's eyes adverted to the ground and sighed. "You will stay with us right?" Shishi sounded desperate.

The girl picked the two kittens up and hugged them. _'No. I will never abandon you by choice.' _The cats seemed happier as they buried their heads into her hair and shoulders.

They sighed and walked back into the small rock den. Hikari jumped back up and smiled at Olivia. She laid her prey down as Olivia hugged her goodbye. She petted the muses' head as she kissed the top of her head. The yellow muse purred as she nuzzled her head into Olivia's hand.

Hikari smiled and ran after her kittens. Olivia stood up and started to jump off the spinal cord. She ran onto the misty platforms again as she jumped from one to another, ending up in front of a large door. The three lurkers ignored her as she walked inside and up to Dark Eco pit.

She sighed and jumped into the pit. Dark Eco sprang to life as it cradled her on top of the dark murky eco. She put her hand down on the surface causing the calm eco to ripple slightly. The dark eco slowly entered her body as it absorbed into her skin and her bracelet.

Her eyes were shut in pain and she was breathing unevenly.

The dark eco slowly draped across and around her giving a creepier look to the girl. Her skin was turning ashen white while horns were sprouting out of her head. Her blond hair that had black streaks slowly turned to a purple and white color. Her bony fingers soon turned to claws. A tail was wrapped around her while the dark eco forced itself into her body.

Her eyes opened, as it was black. Black as in a hateful demented abyss. The girl smirked, long white fangs poking out from her lips.

Once human ears, now elven ears were covered in intricate patterns. Black markings lined her neck where her collar was as the dark eco wrapped tighter around the girl.

'You know I actually like you kid.' She smiled. The creature smirked slightly. 'You even gave me a name. You will be a great asset in later life.' The creature smiled.

In her head a voice spoke. _'Yami you are an elf just like I am now. I know that you are a part of me while I am a part of you. We share this body equally.'_

The creature or Yami nodded. 'Thanks kid. You have a brain. I'm glad you accept this instead of crying for help like some pitiful baby.'

The voice chuckled slightly and disappeared. The creature jumped up from the pit as a dark eco sprang up to Yami's command.

The dark eco soon took the form of a whip, a dagger, and a sword. They then burst into dark eco again and shot towards Yami.

She stood there as it entered her body without harm.

Yami stood and closed the dark eyes. In the blink of an eye there was Olivia once again. She smiled slightly as she jumped down to her 'home'. It was the jail cell she stayed in when she first got here. All of her clothes than Maya brought her and the food that Gol brought her.

Maya was actually quite nice when she wasn't in front of Gol. She understood it was hard to get used to the Dark eco at first as Maya told her.

Maya told me she wanted a daughter but Gol wasn't going for the idea. She was very kind to me after a few months. Gol was rougher around the edges but he was nice sometimes.

She sighed looking up to the skies again. Now that the two were gone to fight off a 'stupid red sage' and 'Volcano idiot.'

She jumped down the chute to the outside world as she gathered her things. She just wanted to be free. She stared at a piece of paper and smiled slightly.

She started to write a letter to Gol and Maya. She smiled and was soon finished. She left it on her bed as she walked back outside.

Gol and Maya were normally gone with these 'sages' for a good two weeks. It had been two days since they left. She ran around collecting different kinds of eco for her new teammates, Shishi and Tora.

She had pulled out some type of orb thing, as it was bright blue. She put it back in her pocket as she pulled out another two. One bright red and another bright yellow. She put those two back and pulled out two more. One bright green and another a dark black.

Gol and Maya called them Eco orbs. There was enough in the orbs to last a few lifetimes. She was the tester for these orbs so she carried them around.

--

Soon it was nightfall. The lurkers were asleep as Olivia, Shishi, and Tora crept around them.

Hikari was gone, as someone had taken her earlier from Misty Island to 'Sandover'. The boat was ready as they jumped into it and sped off as quietly as they could. They were soon at 'Sandover'

Olivia jumped on the wooden dock as she looked around.

--

Olivia's Pov

I looked around the sleeping town. It was shockingly different from Misty Island. Grass grew all over as flowers waved back and forth.

It was beautiful to see flowers again after two years on that Island. The night star was quite bright as it shined down on the town. I jumped up onto the ground as I looked around cautiously. Shishi blinked staring at the grass. "It feels different…So different."

Tora nodded. "Yes, it does. I like it." I nodded smiling as we walked around. A bird squawked at us one but we ignored it. A windmill was turning giving a small creak every few minutes. It was so different but so nice. I looked in people's houses making no sounds at all. I soon found an old hut higher in the village. I walked in to find an old man sleeping. I blinked at the man. He was green…green…I twitched. What the hell was he?

I walked around finding he had a girl and a young boy sleeping in his house also. The blond boy was quite a funny sight. He was falling off the bed with an orange weasel sitting on his chest. Shishi growled slightly. "That is the boy who took mother." He whispered. Tora nodded. She walked over to him and looked down on him.

She walked back over to us. "He is mute." She whispered and she walked out. Shishi and I looked at each other confusedly and walked after her. "What? How could you tell that?" Shishi asked.

"The green eco told me." Both of us nodded. We jumped out onto a beach. My eyes lit up; I lived next to a beach when I was little. I smiled and ran across the sand jumping over the small crabs. I grinned running side by side with Shishi and Tora. Shishi yipped and Tora yowled in happiness as I jumped and punched the air. I grinned and we kept running. Tora jumped onto a few rocks and yowled to us. Shishi and I jumped up to her.

Several green eco vents were on as Tora skidded onto the vents. Her green eyes slowly lit up to bright lime green.

Shishi rolled her eyes as she rolled over onto the ground. Eco had become our addiction. We couldn't live without it.

I pulled out the red Eco orb and handed it to Shishi who grinned and placed her paws onto it. Her dark red eyes soon turned crimson red as the red eco flowed into her body.

I smiled as I lay down to stare at the stars. They were so beautiful. So far away but so close you felt like you could touch them. Misty Island, it was hard to see the stars but they were beautiful wherever you saw them. It was a wonderful night with cool temperatures and a nice breeze. I walked over to the water. The night star and the stars glittered like gems in the water. It was one of the nicest things I have seen over the years. I looked up as Shishi fell asleep. I grabbed the red orb and put it in my pocket as Tora yawned and walked over to Shishi.

They soon were asleep as I slept right next to them.

--

"Hey, Olivia wake up!"

I opened my eyes hissed at the bright sun.

"Yeah, it is bright…Sunny too." We all looked at each other and got up. I stretched my back hearing a few pops before we were soon out again.

I sighed and jumped down next to the two muses. We soon were running back to Sandover as we hid as much as we could. I looked around, the girl from last night was working on a zoomer, the old green dude was staring at a telescope, and everything else was mostly quiet.

Shishi nodded and looked at the man. I sighed and mustered enough courage and walked inside. He turned around and his eyes widened. "Dear precursors, what happened to you?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "She is mute." Tora stepped up next to me. "We are here to ask if you can help us with a map. We came from Misty Island and we must go to the green sage and the red sage."

He looked wary. "We just need some information. If you don't have than we will leave."

"I am the green sage. The red sage is far to the north."

"Thank you. I am the one who seeks the green sage. I was blessed with the ability to control green eco also. I wish to figure out how to use my powers to help people, like my sisters."

I looked up for a split second as I looked at Shishi. She grinned. I grinned back.

"Will you teach me? I can only stay here for two weeks. Then my sister needs to find a red eco vent."

Shishi yawned and looked at the green sage. He nodded.

"I will leave her here with you. When I get back I expect for my sister to be okay." Shishi growled as we disappeared from sight.

Shishi grinned from underneath a tree. "Hey, I saw a map maker last night. Maybe we can get one without the old log's help!"

I nodded as we ran over to the Mapmakers house. I walked inside and waved at the old man. "Hello dear! What can I do for you?"

"We need a map. The most knowledgeable you have of this world."

The man blinked. "Why yes, I can certainly get you one."

Shishi glared. "How much does it cost?"

He looked thoughtful. "Well there is a large item from the Forbidden forest I wish to get my hands on. I will give you the map if you find the crown."

I nodded.

"It was a legend that there was a crown stolen from a very long time ago. It was used because 'angels' and 'demons' to grant safe passage blessed it. The crown only attracted more monsters. I wanted to travel today, as a great mapmaker. If I have that I can sell it to a very good museum that I know of."

I nodded again as he handed up a map.

"Please find it for me."

We were off into the forbidden forest as we jumped from the rickety bridge to safety. "Hey, the map says to start over there." I nodded as we jumped from dirt mound to dirt mound over the lurker fish. I hauled myself up a weird contraption as we killed a lurker. Behind him was a large magnifying glass, aiming a bolt of blue eco at the machine? I grabbed the blue eco orb out of my pocket as the blue eco soared into the orb. I smiled as I noticed it shined brighter. It soon was covered in bright blue eco.

I grabbed it feeling the cool feeling as I passed it off to Shishi who grabbed it and put it in my bag. We ran faster as the blue eco took effect.

I grinned as we leapt over several lurkers and some platforms. Soon we were at a cave. I gulped slightly as we started to enter the cave. After a good twenty minutes we were at the crown. Shishi grabbed it as spikes flew up at us. I grinned as Shishi slammed his tail against the spikes as they shattered.

Soon we were back at the Mapmakers place and we had the map. We saw Tora walking out of the green man's hut as she nodded. "He taught me what I needed to know." We nodded as we set off on our journey.

--

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Almost a year later, we were back in Sandover. I was still 'mute'; Tora and Shishi learned to control their eco powers greatly. I sighed and stared at the large machine at the green sage's place. I looked back to the villagers who ignored the thing. I rolled my eyes. There was a large car thing on the deck to the gate. I looked up to see that there were people in it.

I grabbed my backpack and made sure that Tora had hers.

Shishi had hers also as we made our way to the sage's hut.

I jumped up there as a loud rumbling noise shook the whole hut and ground underneath. I grabbed on to the railing. A large monster roared as smaller monsters flew out from the gate. I gaped slightly as the sky turned purple as car shot into the portal. My eyes widened as the world started to erode. The sand dropped into the evaporating water.

I grabbed Shishi and Tora and we jumped into the portal.

The portal was bright purple with streaks of different shades and white. I held the muses close and we were soon dropping out of the sky. I screamed mutely as we collided with the ground. We rolled twice as the cats flew to the side. They landed with grunts as I pushed myself up.

I looked around. This was weird…I was in a weird version of New York. Signs were lit with neon and people walked everywhere, zoomers gracing with their sounds overhead. I looked around wildly. Where did Sandover go? I walked over to the cats. _'Guys if there is trouble run. I will figure this out.' _I told them. They nodded as men started to walk up to us. I narrowed my eyes. They were in red suits with guns.

Guns…shit.

I waved the cats to run and they did. I didn't want them to get hurt. I smiled slightly and turned to face the incoming men.

"Girl! You will come with right now under the order of the Baron!"

My eyebrows shot up slightly. 'Who the hell is the baron?'

I growled as the threatened me with their guns.

He grabbed my arm and started to drag me. 'I have no other choice.' I mentally hissed.

'I'll kill him!' Yami hissed in my head.

'Don't! The silver things are guns and kill you in a matter of seconds!'

I felt the Dark eco being within me growl. I sighed silently.

Soon we were at a large building. "Girl you are going to go to prison."

I snapped my head in surprise. 'What the hell do I have to go to prison for!'

I glared at him and he chuckled as he threw me into a cage as I tried to swing at him. I glared at him and growled at the passing men. I jumped from the incoming hands as I braced myself on top of the cage.

I heard murmurs "She is a smart one", "I wouldn't mind showing her something", and "Stupid bitch."

I glared at them as they walked off. I fell down as the cell jerked as the zoomer started up. I rolled my eyes and sat in the cage, seething at the man who threw me in here.

I stared at the sights going by. I stared at the falling apart buildings and the fear in everyone's eyes.

I looked at the people as I was thrown into the side of the cage when we hit a turn. 'Stupid idiot can't even drive! Where the hell am I?'

I pushed up and glared at the back of the zoomer. I growled as I was thrown against the other side of cage as I heard laughter up front. I growled again, grabbed the bars, and looked curiously at the people who were screaming in fear. I blinked and my eye twitched. 'Am I in an apocalyptic elf version of New York?' I thought looking around.

'New York? What the hell are you talking about?'

'Never mind, Yami.'

We were soon in front of a giant jail building. I gulped slightly. 'Damn! This looks like one of those scary future jails that torture you with needles and crap. Crap.'

I bit back a yelp when a hand grabbed my through a now open cage door. I took a second to ask myself 'When did that happen?' before I caught myself from falling flat on my face.

I glared at the man who yelled at me earlier before I was roughly dragged into the building. I struggled slightly trying to rip my wrist out of his grasp. He tugged me again into an elevator and I looked around. He stared at me slightly as I looked at everything. 'Those cords are mixed up.' I thought absently. The elevator jumped up slightly as I mentally whined as I was dragged off again.

I was soon thrown in a room as I skidded slightly. I growled as I almost toppled over. "The other kid is here, Baron Praxis."

I looked at him as I heard another man speak. "Good work Commander."

I turned around to look at a _very_ obese man. I mean, the dude needs to lay off the thousand fridge raids! I looked back and forth for a minutes before crossing my arms.

"Girl, show respect."

I flipped him off.

"What was that?" He growled I stared at him incredulously. I waved slightly to show 'Nothing'. They stared at me again. My eye twitched slightly as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What's your name?"

I looked to him.

"She's mute sir."

'Duh!' I shouted mentally.

He nodded. "Put her in the DWP program."

An invisible question mark flew up over my head. 'DWP? Dumbasses with Praxis? Dogs without…' I didn't get to finish that degrading thought as I was grabbed again. I almost shrieked in anger, struggling against his grip. He growled and slammed me against the wall. I twitched and swore at him in my head. I blinked as I was taken into a large room. Several cells were placed next to each other but what scared me the most was I was right. A giant torture chair with a giant needle in the middle of the damn room.

'Aw shit.'

I was thrown into a cell as I toppled over. I yelped mutely as I rolled over, pushed myself up, and glared at the smirking commander. "See you later, kitty." I narrowed my eyes dangerously as he closed the door and walked off. I growled and got ready to get used to their tortures.

--

"Get her!" I grinned as I hopped up onto the different platforms. Shishi and Tora laughed as we ran from the guards. My hair was now to my waist and my eyes were a brilliant dark green. It was a year and half later as we escaped from the Baron's Dark Warrior Program.

I jumped in the air kicking two of the guards across the room. Shishi's red eyes glowed slightly as she kicked a Krimzon guard across the room.

Tora tripped two of the guards as we ran into an old storage room. "The exit is up top." Shishi grinned. I high-fived her as we jumped into the street.

Shishi and Tora were in a fighter force against the Baron. Now I was all for that, I just didn't like that my 'kids' were in danger.

My skin was paler and my elf ears had markings on them. They weren't black but they were darker than my pale skin. I was going to be entered in the Underground. I gulped slightly but I shrugged when the thought I could make the Baron's life hell. _'Hey do you guys have cool nicknames?' _Tora almost fell over but nodded. _'I call Hiryuu!'_

Shishi laughed and nodded.

We were soon at a door with a green symbol on it. Tora and Shishi walked in yelling something. I followed inside as I looked around. There were a few beds and green eco boxes by the door.

"Hiryuu! Come on." Tora mewed. I walked in and stared at the man they were in front of. He looked at me surprised. He had the tattoos of the Krimzon Guard. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"So this is the girl you needed to help?"

Shishi nodded. "My sister isn't a pushover but she needed help to get out."

I looked at her annoyed. "Her name is Hiryuu. Hiryuu this is Torn."

I nodded and looked around quickly. There were many maps taped up and different fight strategies thrown all over the place. I blinked at the formulas. They were square footage, volume, and such. 'Wow I learned this in sixth grade.'

He stared at me. "What can she do?"

"She taught us how to fight. She knows and has mastered over twenty types of fighting styles. She is a fast learner, she should be able to hold a gun."

I tapped Shishi and said telepathically, _'I know how to use a pistol, and I should be able to learn quite quickly how to use bigger guns.' _

"She knows how to hold a pistol; she would be good at that. She is good at formulas and the old scripts of humans and elves, she also she knows most of the layout of the Baron's Palace." Shishi stated.

"She will be a good asset."

I twitched slightly. "Tess will get her dressed in some normal clothes."

A blond woman appeared clapping her hands. "Kitties! Is she your sister?"

I nodded slowly. She squealed and ran over to us. I blinked and jumped when she tried to hug me. She giggled. "Aw, you are so cute! Let's put your hair in a ponytail, dress you up in black! Black or pink. What do you think kitty-girl?"

I stared at her and stepped backwards a little bit.

"She'll take black." Shishi snickered. I glared at her as I was dragged off to one of the back rooms. I trusted my gut to be careful because she didn't seem dangerous. She smiled. "Kitty-girl, can you lift up your arms?" I nodded as she took out a measuring tape. She measured almost every single inch of my body before she shoved some clothes in my arms.

She then dragged me to a bathroom and told me to put on the clothes. She stepped outside and I quickly got dressed. I was soon in dark black, slightly clingy pants and a short shirt. Underneath the shirt was a fishnet type of garment. I was in army boots, black with red strings and I had black bands around my arms. I stepped outside cautiously staring at 'Tess' as she squealed.

"Adorable!"

'What the hell is she on?' I asked myself as she dragged me off…again. I am getting really tired of this!

Soon we were in front of Torn again. He looked at me and then shooed Tess off. I gave a sigh of relief. He chuckled slightly.

"Can we teach her how to shoot a gun?" Tora asked quietly. He nodded.

"Hiryuu can share a room with you two. I want a report by the end of the day."

"Don't we need to stay here to help you with the formulas?" Shishi asked.

"No, we need more people on the outside."

_'What is he working on?' _

"Hiryuu do you understand these formulas?" Tora asked.

I nodded.

"He is trying to find out what is the plan for their attack. Higher-ranking guards are well taught mathematicians. Not many people know what their expressions mean. What did they say on the radio?"

"They said y equals negative one half x plus six."

I nodded it was a slope intercept formula.

I walked over to the map he was looking at. It was like a coordinate plane with all four quadrants. The y intercept, which was six, would be (0, 6). I pointed to the symbol as I took a small pushpin and placed it there. I counted down one and over two and placed another pushpin there. I did it four more times before stopping to look up.

Torn stared at the map. "They are attacking our red base."

Tora nodded. "That one was recently discovered. Try to get them to move to the backup." He sighed and went off towards the back.

"How did you figure that out?" Shishi asked.

_'Ninth grade. I hated school yet they said that I would need it.' _

Shishi nodded. "Let's go!" She smiled as she raced out the door. I smiled as Tora and I followed her.

We ran through hordes of people and we went from the Slums to the Red part of town. I sighed and followed. It reminded me of a 'red light' district. We were running for a while before we got to a large circular part of the city. It had several towers with large boats sitting in the water. It had many wires crisscrossing. It must be a port of some kind. We were soon at a door and we walked in. It looked like a small deserted warehouse.

Shishi grabbed a gun with her tail and threw it to me. I easily caught it and stared at her. "It's called a morph gun. This can transform into many different guns. Right now it's on a mod called 'Scatter' gun." I looked at her to continue. "It has a large kickback but it is a deadly weapon. We will be putting you through a course to test what you need to work on."

I saluted with two fingers. I smiled as they walked me to a door. The jumped out of the way as I walked into the course. Cardboard cutouts popped up and I shot at them. I almost fell over at the first kickback but I grinned and started shooting rapidly at the other enemies. I had to reload almost four times but I got almost every single Metalhead cutout, also hitting more than four elf cutouts along the way. I grinned as I walked back out.

Shishi yowled. "You got a silver trophy! You are damn good!"

I high (fived/pawed) her and we grinned.

"Dude you can practice while you get the other mods. You are quite good with a gun." I smiled I wanted to be good at these things.

_'Girls, what are you to the Underground?'_

Tora smiled softly as she hopped up onto the counter next to my 'silver' trophy. "We are high ranking officers. I am one of the top healers while Shishi is one of the best fighters. We took the stuff we learned from you." I nodded. "What happened to you?"

_'I was put in the Dark Warrior Program. I was one of the two people that survived but I didn't know the second person. Erol and Baron Praxis found my human gene in my blood. They thought it was because of the Dark Eco. So naturally, I was injected with more Dark Eco. I mean more than a livable amount. Several large drums of Dark Eco. I endured it and I was 'trained' to work for the Baron. A few months later, you guys came and saved me. That's pretty much it.' _I sighed.

They nodded.

"We want you to work with us to stop the Baron. We want to put the true king on the throne."

_"True king?" _

"Yeah, scruffy kid. He is mute just like you! Cute thing, he loves his little Croc-o-dog." I giggled at the image of the little animal. "Baron Praxis threw the true king out into the wastelands. He betrayed everyone. The idiot Erol did too." I shook my head. Sounds like those bastards.

I laughed covering my mouth. I had that as a habit. It showed that I was laughing, to people who didn't understand as well.

_'I love little kids. I don't think that they would like me though. My aura is scary to some people. Can you teach me how to ride a zoomer?' _I asked. I saw the floating cars when I first got here. It was awesome. I giggled slightly at the idea of flying around the city.

Shishi smiled and gestured to follow her. We walked outside to find a two-seat zoomer. It was a dark red with rust covering it. I looked nervously at the zoomer then shrugged. I hopped in the driver's seat and squealed. It was just like a car. The wheel was halved so it was a half circle.

_'Hey, how are you supposed to be on a one seater?' _I asked curiously. _'How do all three of us ride at once?'_

"Oh, we drive ourselves." I gave them a blank stare. I couldn't really imagine two muses darting around on a zoomer.

Tora chuckled. "Yeah, it's hard to imagine but it is easier. We normally run, as you know, muses are extremely fast." I smiled. "We are energetic creatures so it is no problem. You saw as we were running here. The dark eco gave you a boost. You used to not be able to run nearly as fast or long. You were bad at running." She sighed.

I nodded. _'It doesn't hurt to talk about it. I am who I am. Yami is a part of me as I am a part of her. It doesn't hurt at all.' _I smiled to the muses.

Their eyes lit up. "Really? We don't want to hurt you…Olivia."

I nodded. _'It is okay. I know you just want to tread on eggshells but you have no need. I am quite thankful to the dark eco. I love it as a part of me.' _

"You sound really creepy." Shishi muttered.

I chuckled.

"Do you think you can drive, Hiryuu?"

I nodded. I started it up and it roared to life. I looked around and saw a lever that said 'upper level' I pulled that and the zoomer shot up. I was flung into the back seat.

I heard snickering. I glared at the smirking muses. I crawled back up into the front seat strapping in a belt. I slowly hit the gas pedal and sighed. The zoomer jerked forward slightly and we drove around. I finally got the hang of it after four hours later. I almost crashed into several walls and I learned how to drive in high-speed chases. I learned how to control a one-seater with quite pride. In my opinion, I was quite good.

We were soon running back to the Underground. I jumped over several people grinning slightly. This was going to be tough but great.

--

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

-Over a half a year later-

I stared at the sky. It was cloudy and predicted rain. It was my favorite kind of weather. I frowned. Everything has been rapidly changing. I haven't been one for big changes.

My hair was still blond with the dark eco induced black streaks but it was near my waist. My bangs grew out and I tied them up with a small ribbon that was engraved with the name of Hiryuu. I was in the slums at this moment. Torn was furious at the Baron right now and he was unbearable to be around. Contradictory to what people think I do get annoyed.

Torn and the Shadow had high hopes for me. While my intentions weren't as strong as some others were, I couldn't stand by and let the people of Haven suffer. My once bright hazel eyes had changed to dark green. My pale skin was marred by the Dark eco. Many people ran scarce at the sight of me. I wasn't mad or angered just annoyed. It was a known fact that I was an experiment. I wished to keep that a secret but it didn't work out that well.

Under the orders of the Shadow, I was given a somewhat high-ranking position in the fighting department. It was new and I only had been in the position for four months but the Shadow was ecstatic about how our achievement rate skyrocketed. I couldn't see how I was helping. I gave those tips on stealth and some fighting moves that I had memorized.

To popular belief the Underground was mostly firepower based. My knowledge was limited but I learned most from anime and fighting in real life. The dark eco had enhanced my abilities to an unbelievable rate. Shishi and I mostly trained each other. Shishi would help me perfect moves that I've seen through my years.

Shishi was one of the top fighters. I was still under her. Shishi was more agile because of her muse origins. I sighed burying my face into my arms. I knew that as soon as this stupid war was over they would end up throwing me out Haven.

Several members of the Underground have already commented on my unstable dark side. Yami and I almost slammed them into a wall. Yami and I were perfectly matched for each other. We made sure that we both had a say for 'our' body.

'I don't understand why people hate us. We are less volatile than the Baron.' Yami sighed.

'_They hate us because we are different. They hate us because they can't understand. They think we are monsters.' _I spoke in monotone.

The small house that I was sitting next to was a deserted house. I came here in my own time and sat under the metal awnings. The people who lived in the slums took no notice of me. I pulled out a small notebook and pencil. The pencil was more of a small stick than a pencil but this was a normal thing in Haven. I started to draw. I could draw people, backgrounds, and some other small things. I couldn't draw some animals and large sceneries. I was bad at those types of things. When I was at home on Earth, I mainly focused on my drawing. I stared up in the sky. It was my 'muse' for my drawings.

Yami stared out my eyes as she asked my opinion on things. Yami was a different and alike person all at the same time. She had her own personality and consciousness but we shared traits and minds. My drawings came out violent and horrid. They were like my dreams. They contradicted my mask that people thought of me. I used to smile. I used to smile a lot. I can't smile as much any more. I see flaws and things people don't want to see.

My shoulders sagged slightly as I viewed in my mind's eye what I wanted to draw. It was a dream that I had last night. A young girl with fiery red hair sat down in a dark cell. She reminded me of myself. Her eyes were so full of hate and anger but were childlike at the same time.

She spoke to me clearly in the dream. "Olivia, how can you go on?"

Only my voice would work in my dreams. "I will go on for however long I am needed. I shall live for whoever needs me." I said strongly.

My voice sounded older, hardened, _almost emotionless_…

She looked up at me with those glowing orange eyes. "An answer worth a thousand more questions." She whispered.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The small girl looked up to me. "I am what people call emotion." She answered vaguely. Her head dropped back down to the floor.

"Emotion? All kinds or one type?"

She looked up at me once more smiling slightly. "I am what elves call sin. Any sin, no matter what view. I could be Freedom or malice, Death and Birth; I am everything as I am nothing." Her whole body spasmed as she shot up. "You must leave! Be careful who you trust Olivia!"

I was thrown out of the dream. I was shivering. 'Sin' or 'Emotion' was believable. I knew whether my instincts or guts told me to. I would have to trust her.

While I was thinking of the dream, my hands took a mind of their own. It wasn't her on the page. _It was me!_

My head was lolled back against the dark concrete. My eyes were open wide in terror. Blood was dripping from my mouth, forehead, and small scratches on my body. A shadow was illuminated in front of me. Who was it? My subconscious took over the drawing. Whom was it telling me to watch out for?

My forehead was wrinkled with worry as I stared up at the sporadic sky. Now it was slightly sunny but clouds were right behind it. I sighed.

I might have been a little too paranoid. On the other hand, was I?

I scowled. Dammit. Must stop contradicting self.

I finished the face and shaded in some darker areas. My drawings were always like this. I put everything away as I got up under the small awning.

I looked around carefully as I leaped over to a small dock. I grabbed an abandoned zoomer and started to drive back to the hideout. It was a short drive with a medium speed so I just drove somewhat sanely.

My favorite thing to do was to speed up and drive towards a wall. Once I got close enough I would execute a sharp turn and hit the gas. The Krimzon guards fell for that EVERY time. I turned off the zoomer and walked inside completely ignoring Torn. His lair was full of maps and papers. I didn't think he slept much. He didn't even look up as I passed him. Several people inched out of my way as I walked down the large hallway. Yami growled slightly when one man shot into another room when he set his eyes on me. I walked by without a glance knowing if I did, I would probably only make it worse.

I stepped into my room closing the door. Tora was sleeping while Shishi yawned and flicked her tail as a greeting. I nodded and grabbed a small brush. I started to brush my hair. It was soft and fell through my fingers. Before the dark eco started, it was rough and tangled very easily. I looked at a black streak and smiled. No matter what happened this Dark eco was a sort of blessing.

I moved onto the muses' fur. It was soft but it was short and thick. I calmly brushed the tangles out of Shishi's tail. Tora always kept her fur clean but always had a tangle or two somewhere in her fur.

"You look tired." Shishi commented.

'_I'm not.' _I replied mentally. _'Just extremely annoyed.' _

Shishi and Tora both knew of the problems I shared with the Underground. Shishi and Tora were accepted into the Underground easily because muses were rare but sometimes common. A dark eco filled mute girl…not so much.

Tora nuzzled my face and I kissed the top of her forehead. "They're idiots." She sighed. "Yami is saner than mostly everyone here."

Yami stirred slightly. 'Was that a compliment or an insult?' 

I mentally shrugged and covered the muses up. It was close to dusk as I walked into my secluded bathroom. I sighed and closed the door. It was a ritual when the cats were asleep I would try to talk. I wanted my voice back. I tried to speak but nothing came out as I stared to cough.

I strained my voice repeatedly. When a pathetic rasping word was pulled from my throat, I smiled. I coughed as my throat burned. I stumbled over to the small sink as I turned it on and waited it for it to fill my hands. I gulped it down staring at myself in the mirror.

I looked back out in the bedroom for the sleeping animals as I sneaked out. I walked down to a deserted training room. This room was never used because it was mostly used for storage. Since it was easy to get in, I decided to start using it. I jumped onto the mat and stood in a small stance.

I swung my right leg against the bag flipping and swinging my left leg as I landed on my hands kicking my feet backwards. The bag flew to the side as I rolled and gave an uppercut and a swinging left hook.

I concentrated.

I had several styles of fighting. I had the feline style or cat style for an up close/far away jumping style. I mostly used that style. My flips and jumps were random and hard to tell. Shishi nicknamed it the 'jumping' style.

The wolf style was a defensive style and precise style. It mostly went for the jugular and the other weak points on a body. It was more predictable the more you knew about it.

The fox style used for trickery. To lure your opponent into a false sense of security and then take a few quick jabs.

The raven or crow style was a pure defense. It was used to jump away or jump off a persons' body. The style was mostly how much energy was supposed to be used for each jump.

The last style was deadly. I called it the dragon style. It was mostly pure offense. The dragon style was always effective but put a toll on my body. I hardly ever used it.

Those styles were the ones I had mastered. The other ones like the 'Bat' and 'Dog' style I was working on. The bat was night-style training and the dog was close to the trickster but it was unpredictable. The dog would be someone you truly trust. The dog is mostly about trickery of the mind for the long run.

My hits were precise on the punching bag but were also planned. I sighed and flipped backwards three times and then forward twice. Everything was normal. I fought to the death against Metalheads and crazy Krimzon Guards. Nothing new.

An hour later, I stopped training. I walked into my room, which was easy because everyone was asleep. Shishi and Tora were asleep as I took a quick shower. The dirt and sweat rinsed off as I grabbed my special 'soap'. It was mostly made from flower smells because everything here was crap.

Most of the women here didn't even use shampoo!

Me, one of the weirdest girls in the Underground, knew how to use soap…Wow.

I grabbed some from edible plants in the Haven forest. The Shadow told me that I could go there anytime. I didn't have the time or I would. The moon from the water was beautiful. I dried off my hair and slipped on some loose clothes as I gently settled myself into bed.

The two muses immediately cuddled up to me as I fell asleep.

My dreams were random and sometimes completely loony. I had premonitions of bad things or sometimes-good things come in dreams. A trait my mother called 'imagination' and my father 'your magic'. It wasn't a bad thing at all. My mother wouldn't stand when I told her that I knew what was going to happen the next day. She couldn't stand when I always came home from school or another place saying de-javu.

My father would listen and tell me things. He said that I was a different girl. Not a princess but a warrior. His little warrior. He said that my magic mirror was my dreams.

Mom was angry with him but never said anything. She said that I was too old to be like that.

When I was older, I asked him, "In my dreams, there are animals, animals that talk like you and me. They ask me questions. Why am I here? Why don't I know my name? I know my name don't I?"

He smiled, they way he always did. A smile that could light up a Christmas tree in the middle of July.

He said, "You're my daughter. We named you. You didn't give a name to yourself. I could only tell you that you should name yourself. Don't tell anyone else but those animals."

I smiled one of those smiles that were happy but something was behind it. Something wrong…

I gave my 'new' name to the animals. I wanted to be something people wanted, wished for even. Something that they didn't throw aside like a broken toy.

I wanted to be Hope.

Hope, hope for the smallest and biggest things.

That name was kept silent and was never spoken of or heard of outside my senses.

I was floating. My eyes opened to find myself shown a mirror.

My hair was white, I was paler, and I was dead! My reflection's eyes shot open and I struggled away from it. Red eyes were staring at me. I looked at her as she wrote something in blood on the mirror.

'Demon.'

My eyes widened as the mirror shattered into slivers and pieces. Black shadowy arms shot up to grab my arms and body. I stayed calm. I knew it was going to happen. Somewhere in the dark recesses of my mind, I knew it was going to happen. My mind was serene.

The arms turned to wisps of fire. My eyes closed in relaxation. The fire ghosted over my skin. It was warm.

I looked up to the new window above me. It was a round clear glass dome. A white moon stared down at me. The flames turned to shadows as they stuck to my skin. A bracelet of the black fire was now tattooed on my wrists.

Something caressed my skin. I looked lazily at the substance. It was-

I shot up when I felt something grab my shoulder. Tora smiled at me oblivious to the thoughts in my mind.

"We have a mission."

I nodded and walked out with them. It was to take a package to a person in the higher section of town. The green section if I'm right. He was going to meet us by the racing track. I looked to Shishi who shrugged. Tora nodded as we walked out.

All three of us were going. I stole a two seater as I drove somewhat sanely to the drop off point. The man was old and wealthy. He smiled at us as I nodded. I handed him the small package as he took it and ran off. I wanted to walk a little and enjoy this detestable city we were in.

Shishi and Tora laughed at my mental statement as we walked past. We ran to the forest as I searched for the small plants.

The small plants I learned to use were soft smelling plants used for soap or medicine. Shishi and Tora went for a swim. They liked to chase each other threw the water. It was a sister thing.

I smiled and walked for the hidden alcove. A small purple flower was used for both medicine and soap. I smiled at the small plants and cut some of the petals and stems. I mentally apologized and thanked the plants. I always thanked people when they helped other people. Even if a plant couldn't talk, I wouldn't be surprised if it had a subconscious. Nothing really surprises me anymore.

I soon had a small bag full of the flowers and other things as Shishi complained.

"She's the one who hit me with the rock!"

Tora glared. "How was I supposed to dodge it? Fly?"

"I didn't know that you were going to hit me!"

The bickered slightly as I smiled. Those smiles that reminded me of my childhood.

Neither of the muses noticed as I looked to the sunny sky. My legs were drifting in the water as I kicked them slightly.

A gust of wind whipped my hair to the side. My eyes closed into a smile as rand my fingers through my floating hair. The wind died down as my hair finally fell to gravity.

It felt nice to feel the wind. The slums didn't have much wind.

"Olivia thanks for letting us come."

'_You shouldn't thank me. I should be thanking you!'_

Shishi and Tora laughed as they raced towards the large iron door. I dipped my hands into the water and let the water ripple. I threw it up in the air. Water splattered everywhere like raindrops. I pulled my shoes on as I took one last look at the autumn like forest. I raced to the muses as the other iron door slid to a close. With a small stumble, I ran after the cats.

'Today is nice. Such a beautiful place.' Yami sighed contently.

I nodded and jumped over a person or two as we skidded into the city. The farming area was always a nice run. I stole another two seater as we drove back to the hideout. We almost got arrested for driving into a Krimzon Guard vehicle.

I slid to a stop in front of Torn's desk and waved. He blinked and stared.

If I slid/skipped/stumbled/ran/flipped into the hideout I was in a good mood. Something that was rare.

So most people stared at me…, stared…, and stared…until my eye twitches and I scowl.

The scowl indicating that they just pissed me off with the staring.

He smirked slightly and I crossed my arms.

Shishi and Tora walked off somewhere. They disappear from time to time.

"We have a new up and coming recruit."

I listened still glaring at him.

"His name is Jak. The Shadow said Onin wants you to be his partner."

I blinked.

I cocked my head to the side.

"Don't ask me. I wouldn't send one of my best fighters with a newbie but the Shadow wants it."

I nodded.

I pointed to the clock.

"He should be here later today. You're going to the pumping station to help Ashelin."

I nodded.

I pulled up a chair and sat down.

"You're going to wait?"

I nodded and waved my hand boredly.

"If you're that bored you should help in the infirmary."

I raised an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Right, dark eco."

I shrugged.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?"

I waved my hands around and laughed.

"I didn't get that one."

I slapped my face.

That ended our conversation. I hoped that this 'Jak' could understand me somewhat. I really hope I don't have to deal with a screaming fit either.

I closed my eyes and waited, meditating and calming down. It was something I learned in prison. If I was relaxed when they took me to the machine then it didn't hurt that bad. As my old doctor said, "A needle can go through a sponge but not a rock."

Of course, he gave me a sticker on the head to distract me. It worked.

My right eye twitched when I remembered him. I liked my doctor. Hated my dentist though. He was like a creepy stalker who showed up and started to sing randomly and flirt with me. I remember when he dressed up like a clown. I was only five then and I had an abnormal fear of clowns. I screamed so loud that he ran into a different room. It was funny. I started to laugh and when he came out again I started to scream.

My grandmother who was there with me glared at me because I was scaring him. He scared me! It was revenge!

…Way off topic.

I stretched my arms out and almost fell out of the chair.

'Do you mind to let me out today, Kage-chan?'

'_Depends, if the man that I am going to be with doesn't have an issue than yes. More than likely if there is a Metalhead surge you can take them out easily.'_

'Ah, ill tidings in your head. Do you know where Ashelin is?'

'_No, but her father is an idiot. He probably sent her on a stupid mission and it turned out to be a test but he made sure she failed. The Baron is nothing more than the smallest bacteria.'_

'Yes, I see you to that. This Jak seems to be rising very quickly. Should we advise our spies?'

'_Spies? You mean Boulder and Shark?'_

Boulder and Shark were two men who lived in Haven. We made fast friends and they are two of my few allies. They were working in the farming section but traveled to the Bazaar during the daytime. They were the only nice city people I could find who knew about Yami.

'Yes those two ruffians.'

'_Yeah, once I meet him I should be able to tell if he's good or not. Boulder and Shark are more of cute little puppies.'_

'I don't know about little puppies and I could care even less. Those elves have an obsession of calling me cute.'

'_They call me cute so they are going to call you cute.'_

'I am not nor ever will I be cute!'

'_Keep telling yourself that.'_

I was interrupted by the Underground's old and painted door slid open to reveal a man…with an Ottsel.

The man was tall, good looking; he had green/yellow hair, and he seemed angry for some reason. The Ottsel was definitely a male from his complaining voice and seemed to be a lighthearted person/animal. I stared boredly at the ceiling and almost fell asleep.

Torn clearing his throat made me look back down at the two men and animal. They stared at me. I stared back.

"Hiryuu!"

I waved.

"This is Jak. Get up and go to the pumping station."

I glared at him but did as he said as I walked out the door.

Shishi skidded to a stop next to me. "I'm coming too!"

I raised an eyebrow but shrugged. The man ran up behind us.

"Name's Jak."

I nodded and glanced down at Shishi.

"My name is Shishi and she's Hiryuu."

The Ottsel stood proudly. "I am Daxter but you may call me Orange Lightning."

"Can I call you lunch?" Shishi growled.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I eyed two Krimzon Guards chatting and I stared at Jak to see what he would do.

He glared and did nothing else. _'Somewhat in good control.'_

I ran ahead jumping over a few people. Shishi took that as watch him.

I leaped over people and skidded into the Blue section. I sighed and waited. It took a minute or two but they caught up. I nodded in acceptance. That was a good time. Shishi grinned.

"This is probably why everyone thinks you're out to get them." She muttered.

I bopped her on the head and followed Jak onto the wooden decks. We soon stood in front of a few Metalheads.

Time to see what this man could do…

Okay third chapter done. It took a while but my computer is finally agreeing with me and hopefully the next chapter will come very soon. I had to rewrite this chapter so if it's confusing let me know.

A great and big thank you to Janika to your wonderful help with this story. I enjoy hearing your opinions. Again, thank you to all of my reviewers. It really makes me write faster when I get reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Dark Salvation

Don't own anything but Olivia and my other OC's. I don't own Jak and Daxter or Tales of Symphonia.

Thank you all for reading this story so far. It makes me extremely happy. I do have to mention that Hiryuu is better with fighting with her hands than with a gun. She handles a 'Blaster' gun mod. She calls it a sniper gun. Yeah, it's a sniper gun. I will mention that last chapter was supposed to have a symbolistic meaning. Not a huge one just the reason why she was chosen to come to this world. Her father did have something to do with it. After all, the subconscious cannot be controlled. Her brain might have a loose connection with why she is there. I hope that cleared it up a little. On a happier note, the girl with red hair in the last chapter is a recurring character. She will be back!

* * *

It was somewhat of a dry day out in the pumping station. It just rained a day ago but the sun shined mercilessly down on to the sand and ground as if it was a desert. The water around the island was murky and reminded me of the oceans back home.

Jak was with Shishi and me as we were on a mission to help Ashelin. The woman seems to be perfect on pretty much everything. Why in god's name did she need our help?

'_Torn probably has a crush on her.' _

Yami burst out laughing and I rolled my eyes slightly.

Torn-mister-I'm-all-high-and-might-has-a-crush-on-the-Baron's-daughter-who-is-my-enemy-and-I-want-to-kill-him-with-my-growly-look-as-people-fear-the-growly-look is a source of comedy.

Jak reached for his gun and I waved him to go first. Shishi was right behind him as I walked calmly over to several Metalheads and kicked them. I found that their weakness is the jewel on their forehead. If you harmed that and then took a swing at them, they would fall easily. I was soon done with my hands in my pockets, as the eco was absorbed by my body. I walked over and my eyes widened slightly.

Jak was kneeling down to the ground and absorbing the dark eco. He looked like he was in a trance.

My eye twitched.

What else could pop up?

A streaking Erol?

EW…

I now had a channeler of Dark eco as a trainee.

I mutely sighed and waked over purposely attracting all the dark eco to my command. It was absorbed into my body. Jak stood up and blinked. His eyes soon turned from glassy, confused, surprised, anger, and then a mix of some other emotions.

Shishi hopped down out of nowhere followed by a dead Metalhead.

'_Where the hell do you guys go?'_

Shishi laughed.

I held out my hand to Jak who stared at me confused.

"It means she sees you as an equal not some stupid trainee." Shishi sighed.

He nodded with a prideful smirk as he shook my hand.

'_Overconfidence breeds carelessness.'_

My eyes closed in amusement. I sound like a character from one of my favorite games. I let go of his hand and laughed.

I started to walk to the raising 'elevator thingy's as I called them. I think that they pump air but I wasn't too sure. I hopped up and to the raised level of the pumping station's mountain. It was high and I once tried to climb it. I got half way there before the elevation got to me. The air pressure was bad up there.

Jak was keeping pace easily and I was happy to not have a stupid person at my side. He could have been in the DWP and somehow got out. That was the most plausible explanation I could think up. The other was he was a Metalhead in disguise coming to kill us all.

My right eye twitched slightly telling my brain to shut up.

Several little monsters were hopping about on a small hanging sand cliff. Shishi ran and jumped skidding in a circle using her tail to kill them with one swipe. I pulled myself up to the small Cliffside and looked over to the large Metalhead gathering.

I narrowed my eyes.

'Kage-chan, I want to be let out if this gets tough. I know that you could kill them but we need the leader of this certain group. I can tell.'

'_I'll try. I don't want to startle them.'_

­'Startle them?'

'_Well think about it, if you startle someone they run or attack. I cannot count on Ashelin or Jak not to freak out when you come out. If they were to fight we would get wounded, there is an ambush party. There always is. If they were to run we couldn't catch up with them and kill them.'_

'I see your point. Do you think we could lead the party out into the open and then kill them?'

'_Maybe.'_

I looked to Jak who seemed to be thinking about killing Metalheads. I rolled my eyes and muttered a silent 'men'. I looked to Shishi.

'_Shishi, can you please keep an ear out on the Metalheads. I sense something bad.'_

Out of the corner of my eye, she nodded her head as I suddenly jumped in the air and landed in front of several Metalheads. I swung my gun in a half arc as I shot right at the Metalheads. They roared in anger and came straight towards me.

Jak jumped down and started to shoot like a lunatic. If I weren't so concentrated on the Metalheads then I would have sighed and shrugged. I jumped up in the air slightly kicking out in a split to knock to incoming creatures away from me. I skidded under a large one, kicked upwards, and threw his weight into the ocean behind us. I saw a lurker fish grab his leg and I jumped backwards from an incoming Metalhead and ended up back to back with Jak.

"You okay?" I nodded and looked to the angry animals on his side. I quickly looked at him and pointed in my direction.

"I attack yours and you attack mine?"

I nodded as we spun and he shot the jumping creature and I punched and kicked the two running Metalheads.

Shishi ran out of nowhere and killed the last four. I nodded and grinned.

I attached my gun to my back and started to run to the meeting point.

We reached a clearing up high and I immediately noticed the large Krimzon guard vehicle. I rolled my eyes, knowing that she was going to pop up and scare the crap out of you. She did that the first time and I came close to shooting her.

'_Shishi, there is something wrong here.'_

The cat muse nodded and looked around. I barely heard Daxter start to flirt with Ashelin. I rolled my eyes.

It was faint but I could here crunching noises. Sand crunched under massive paws.

Shishi and I jumped in front of Jak and Ashelin who promptly stared at us as if we were insane. The several Metalheads that came bursting out of the woods quickly let the light bulb ring. I knew that we couldn't last much longer when I saw several more come out of the woods. I quickly killed as many as I could with my gun and fists and then let Yami take over.

My skin immediately turned white as my hair parted for two long tails to poke out above my ears. My skin turned white with stripes of black. My teeth lengthened and my fingernails turned to black claws. My eyes closed and then shot open to show pure black. A tail shot out of my spine as it twirled slightly.

It wasn't painful because I didn't fight her. I could see my own transformation as if I was staring at myself. I could see everything that Yami could see.

* * *

XXX Yami's POV XXX

Olivia let me out without a fight and I was grateful. It was hard living in another body but we showed no side effects. The dark eco crackled around me as I suddenly dashed and swiped four Metalheads as they spilt into dark eco.

Ashelin stared at me for a few seconds wide-eyed. Jak was looking at me the same way.

I could feel Olivia rolling her eyes.

I snickered mentally.

I skidded away from several creatures as I leaped up in the air. I called the dark eco to give me a sword. Shishi yowled and kicked several over to me. I nodded and spun in a circle cutting whoever was close enough. I then threw the sword to Shishi who caught it in her mouth as she started to fight.

I punched a nearby Metalhead and jumped backwards, flipping as I landed.

'_Behind you!' _Olivia cried as a Metalhead jumped out of hiding. I jumped away and then ran towards it killing it with a strike. All the Metalheads were dead as Shishi handed the sword to me.

Olivia had told me what it was. We didn't have swords in the realm so I knew nothing about them. We only had guns and daggers. A whip wasn't known around here either. I took a deep breath and surrendered control to Olivia.

* * *

XXX Olivia's POV XXX

I shook my head slightly as the transformation shifted into my elf form. I cracked my back and neck and looked over to Shishi. She was lying down. I walked over to her and she smiled. I patted her on the head pulling several leaves out of coat. I yawned as Shishi rolled her eyes.

I narrowed my eyes playfully.

"You were in the DWP?" Ashelin asked.

I nodded and stood up.

"I thought Jak was the only one." She muttered.

I blinked. 'Jak was a contender for that crazy program. That makes sense.'

"What did you come out here for?" Jak asked.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at a Ying-yang symbol behind her. "It was for artifacts for Mar's tomb. That symbol is of the old kingdom. He practically sent me on a suicide mission. I don't know the reason for the artifacts."

I sighed and started to leave. If she knew anything important then she would tell Torn. I couldn't stand her. She just loved to talk down about me and say things about people she knew nothing about. She always protected her father. I couldn't fully blame her for that though. I would protect my father no matter what. Even though, he was innocent. Baron Praxis is doing nothing for the city or its people.

I jumped down from the high ledge and waited for Jak to follow. Shishi jumped down after me and stared up at me.

'_Shishi, do you think that I'm a bad person?'_

'_No! Why would you ever think that?'_

'_Well Ashelin hasn't done that much to me but my gut says that she is not a good person. I can't help but feel that I had a preconceived notion at one time that I disliked her.'_

'_My mother said that if your instincts guide you then you are on the right track. No she might not be a horrible person per say but she could have some issues that you don't care for. I don't like her either. She seems to look down on the people of Haven city. I don't understand why she is helping the Underground though.'_

'_I think that she hates what her father is doing. I don't think she hates her father. I think she remembers him at a better time and is denying the truth. One day it will come to her. I might grow to like her then.'_

We both nodded and stared up at the clear skies. Jak jumped down after our brief daydream conversation and we started to walk to the city.

"Where did you learn to sense Metalheads?"

Shishi looked back at Jak and then to me. "We learned to sense them by hearing. We listen and meditate on the sounds of nature. Once you have done that, you can sense any out of place sound and find it. Muses have better hearing and the Dark eco enhanced Hiryuu's hearing as well." Shishi looked to me and I scratched on her head telling her a silent thanks.

He nodded.

"Thanks for the save." He smirked.

I looked back to him and gave him thumbs up and a grin. He chuckled.

I stared at the empty beach. It was beautiful. It reminded me of the beaches back home. There were certain places full of sandcastles. We called it 'Castle Valley'. It wasn't very popular but when our small town would watch the Fourth of July fireworks, it was the best spot to watch them from. I could see them in my mind's eye shooting into the air and exploding into vibrant colors.

It was hard being here sometimes with the memories at every turn. You could only get used to it.

We walked across the sand and I listened to Daxter talking, the ocean waves crashing onto the small shore, the machinery that was drizzled across the sandy area. It was peaceful. No zoomers or screaming people. It was silent in that respect.

I looked towards the upcoming door to the city and sighed.

Shishi was quiet which was normal. Muses were supposed to be helpers of inspiration weren't they. I looked to the black furred muse and shrugged. She gave me inspiration as most other people. I guess it only happens if they want it.

The door shifted as the locks slid out of place. It opened up and started to open up the other door. The slums didn't even seem to care that the door was opening or two people were walking out. They just ignored everything. My eyes narrowed.

I couldn't live in a place where no one cared. No one cared for each other. They only cared for themselves. I stared out to the people. They were in a trancelike state. They didn't notice you unless you cared to bump into them. It really does remind me of an Apocalyptic New York.

'With so many people you would think that they would be bound together with some form of pride. Like that establishment that you had in your realm.'

'_The military?'_

'Yes, it binds so many of your people together. Some mock their saviors like those people in those moving pictures. You said some actors and actresses want to be such a peaceful country. No matter what race, human, elves, animals, or even plants they all fight to survive. Thus is nature.'

'_You're right Yami. The only thing is that not all people see it the same way we do. They think the military is the cause of all our problems. The economy, the jobs, the presidency, anything that doesn't go their way really makes them think that 'that' is the cause of their problems. It's stupid and ridiculous in my opinion but in their minds, it works. My family was greatly involved in the military.'_

'Sickness is a common thing in your world.'

'_Cancer, Huntington's, Schizophrenia, Multiple personality disorder, depression, Fibromyalgia, Asthma, Arthritis, I could go on and name dozens of other's diseases too. My mother's side of the family had a lot of physical issues. Illnesses that couldn't be cured. Chemotherapy can help but not always treat the symptoms.'_

We were walking back to the Underground. They were on high alert for some reason. If we drove, we would have been chased.

"How long have you been with the Underground?" He asked quietly.

'Shorter than Shishi and Tora.' I held up one finger than slashed the air to show him a year and a half.

He nodded.

It was nice that he understood what I meant. I could only hope to regain my voice soon. Dark eco might help but then again it caused the whole thing. I scratched my head, crossed my arms, and stared ahead.

The Krimzon Guards were all over the place! It was kinda like have a ton of red robots follow you.

I was on high alert in a second. Two guards were following us. I tapped Jak on the shoulder and slightly inclined my head to the left. He looked over slightly and then back to me. He saw them. Dammit, how could I not tell that earlier they were following us!

I growled silently and guided Jak over away from the Hideout. He simply followed me keeping Daxter as a lookout.

I narrowed my eyes. _'Shishi, tell Jak we are going to the Yellow zone. Does he have to do anything there?'_

Shishi muttered the question to Jak and he nodded.

"I'm supposed to see a soothsayer Onin. Ashelin said I could learn more about the artifacts from her."

I nodded. I've only heard of Onin from 'The shadow' which really annoys me but anyway we walked closer to the red zone. They called it South town but whatever.

"It's going to take forever to get to the Bazaar like this. Jak and Daxter will take one zoomer while we take another. As soon as the idiots let up their guards dodge into an alley or corner and wait for them to walk off. There should be a good hiding spot up ahead. It's a little into the red zone. The normally chat right there so we can get zoomers and get away." Shishi grinned at her little idea. I nodded as Jak looked ahead.

"Those morons won't even know we escaped!" Daxter laughed in a hushed voice.

Shishi giggled as we soon reached the red zone. As soon as they looked at the other guards, we were out of sight. They looked around and then took off tailing another two people. A couple.

'They thought Jak and I were a couple. Next two guards I see I am shooting through the head. Women are not always with the men!' My eye twitched and I clenched my fist and closed my eyes to regain what control I was always using. It took exactly three seconds to make myself calm down.

I sighed and watched as Jak hijacked a zoomer as I grabbed the abandoned one. Shishi sat in front of me using her strong tail to hold on. We shot into the red zone clearing it in a matter of minutes. The same with the yellow zone. He must have had a map of some kind because I had no idea where I was going.

We soon made it to an old hut/tent thing and I looked around. Daxter said something about dead stuff.

A shrill squawk made it too my ears reminded me of a mix of a monkey and a bird. I turned around and pinched the bridge of my nose. My mother would faint if she saw this…what was it anyway?

'A monkaw.' Yami answered laughing.

My mother had an abnormal fear of monkies and birds. I snickered at the thought of this thing meeting my mother.

It flapped its wings and landed on a woman's hat. It looked like a bowl to me. He squawked and said his name was 'Pecker' and his mother was vindictive. I chuckled behind my hand watching the annoyed monkaw.

Onin waved her hands around as Pecker translated.

"Onin welcomes you- blah, blah, blah- the usual boring salutations…She says it is good to see you again Jak and you Olivia."

"But we've never met before." Jak informed the bird.

I signaled a 'ditto' but I was ignored. How the HELL did, she know my real name! How does one do that?

I looked at the bird while he watched her hands go dance. The energy stuff was slightly shiny. I can't really help if I get distracted by shiny things.

"Before, after, it is all the same."

Daxter ooed and exclaimed, "Let me try!"

If this were an anime, I would have a sweatdrop behind my head. However, it isn't so I'll just settle for snickering uncontrollably.

Jak rolled his eyes.

"She wants a, wants a Yakow bone! A Yakow bladder! No! No! I've got it! For many moons, she has waited for a juice pop. A jewel shop?" Pecker looked like he was going to strangle Daxter. "Oh! Oh! I know! She's got a hairball! A hair lip? A hairy chest?"

I laughed along with Shishi who was laughing into my leg.

"Close…but no! Onin says you seek answers of the 'rawk' Tomb of Mar."

"So what do we need to know?" He asked.

Pecker looked thoughtfully annoyed. "She's going on and on mystical energy channels, evil curses, and stupid 'woooo' crap. But forget all that! I'm going to sum this up quickly because you are now cutting in on my siesta time! Onin wants you to recover three artifacts from the precursor mountain. Not two. Not four. Three. Use the warp gate on the North West side of the city and bring back the three items you find." Pecker flapped his wing as a 'get out' gesture as I turned around and walked out.

Jak walked out after me.

"If you want we'll come. We've got nothing to do and we're bored as hell." Shishi groaned the last part and I chuckled.

"Sure. I want to get this done as fast as I can."

I nodded. I hopped back on the zoomer and followed Jak. Shishi relaxed in front of me.

"This is the most you've been outside for awhile."

I nodded at the black muse and could only hope that this would be a quick mission. Of course, I'm normally wrong about that sort of thing.

* * *

Woot. Another chapter done! I'm sorry if I didn't get all the lines right Pecker was speaking. I downloaded the clips and typed what I heard. I thank you again for all of my reviews and I hope that you enjoyed. I probably can get another chapter out by the end of this year. I want a laptop so bad. Then I wouldn't have to wait so long to freaking update.

Anyways, please review as always. It makes me write faster. Oh, the "Overconfidence leads to carelessness" quote is from Kratos Aurion from Tales of Symphonia, I believe. Awesome character.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Salvation

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Jak or anything else. I only own my OC's

Okay, thank you for all the feedback for the chapter! Thank you 'Janika'. You're a great help. This is a continuation of Onin thing. They will get closer! I wanted it to graduate to being 'friends' instead of jumping into it. Olivia in a sense is socially…challenged. She isn't the best at making friends. Thank you for your reviews as always.

* * *

We were soon at the North West gate. I stared at the glowing ring. I've never been a fan of warp gates. I mean it defies all sense of reality and the fabric of the universe kind of thing.

I sighed mutely.

"You're not from around here are you?" Jak asked curiously.

I shook my head 'no'.

"I was mute too."

I cocked my head in curiosity.

"I had to talk for him for years!" Daxter laughed.

I smiled. 'They are good friends.'

I looked to Shishi and smiled.

"Have you been with Shishi long?"

I nodded and Shishi grinned. "My sister Tora and I were raised by Hiryuu."

"Onin said her name is Olivia."

I shrugged and smiled.

"It does sound better."

Inwardly I was surprised that he could read me as well as he could. He knew what I was saying. 'Cool. I can talk to someone other than the voice in my head and the two sisters.'

I nodded and looked up at the sky.

'It's going to rain.' I commented mentally. I loved the rain.

"Let's go." I nodded.

We jumped into the warp gate. I smiled slightly at the floating feeling. It felt nice. Then you were thrown out like chopped liver and I tripped. I sighed and pushed myself up at the smirking Jak as I glared. Shishi then came out of the portal and landed on me. I mutely growled and Shishi apologized with her paw covering her mouth.

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself up dusting up all the dirt. I looked at the upside down moving disc, raised an eyebrow as I pulled out my gun and shooting at it and leaping onto the other side. Jak and Shishi followed as I slowed down slightly and looked around.

I've have always been curious and that could be a flaw or a good thing. Really, it was a win lose virtue. I yawned slightly as we stepped on a large elevator disc. It jumped slightly and moved its way down.

We easily cleared the Metalheads away from the building as I admired the slightly resembling Victorian era designs. Television was a great thing sometimes. I noticed the large water filled area and smiled softly. It was a beautiful place crawling with bugs and other things. If the Metalheads were gone, it might be a better place than it already is.

I chuckled. Things that were going to come in due time. I couldn't rush would bound up to happen.

I saw exotic flowers litter the underside of the waterfall. I vowed to get a closer look one day.

"Um, Hiryuu?"

I looked to the three staring at me. I was confused.

"You were zoning out." Shishi sighed, as if it was an ordinary thing. "She does that a lot. Gets lost in la la land. Just ignore it." She sighed.

I walked ahead and simply jumped up against several Metalheads and ignored the others. Shishi was brash by nature and I couldn't fault her for that. She just angers me sometimes. She doesn't care that I'm under her or that she is above me. She only cares that she _is _better than some people are.

Shishi could rub me the wrong way sometimes and it annoyed me. I looked up to her and she didn't care. My unseen eyes softened slightly before hardening and swinging a Metalhead into the rocky wall next to me. Its head cracked under the swing and the yellow gem popped out with no coaxing.

Shishi was rude many times. I've told her time and time again that when I zone out it is about something important. I guess I'm overreacting but me zoning out keeps me sane in this crazy place. When I was in jail, I zoned out so many times that it helped. When they beat me up I zoned out and I didn't feel it. Is it so wrong?

I grabbed a Metalheads tail and kicked stomach sending it flying in the air. I was angry but I kept it inside. Emotions were a pro and a con. You had to have them but you had to control them. I jumped in the air and grabbed my gun swinging it and shooting. The sniper gun was my favorite gun because it was balanced. It was light and didn't really have a kickback but it has deadly force and accuracy.

I slammed my heel into a Metalheads back and you could hear the sickening crunch. I landed softly and looked to the others.

Shishi blinked and cocked her head curiously.

'_I said something to piss you off?'_

'_Did you remember what I said about the zoning out?' _I snapped harshly.

Shishi flinched. Her ears drooped sadly. "Sorry." She muttered.

Jak looked at us curiously for a minute before Daxter whispered something in his ear. I walked ahead and ignored them. You see when I'm mad I ignore everything in a five-mile radius and I beat every Metalhead to a pulp.

It took a while and a ten minute awkward silence later till we confronted by a Metalhead Centurian. Now, normally grunt little Metalheads are easy to take out. It's the one with some type of defense that are a pain.

I was over my little episode with Shishi but I could draw from any emotion and kill the Metalhead. You see I was going to use the Wolf and Fox style of fighting. I use emotions to pull off the moves I saw. I ran straight forward ignoring Daxter exclaiming and waited till it shot at me. I leaped in the air, flipped and slammed down behind him kicking its feet out from it.

I reached for my gun and shot down at him twice. It fell and turned into Dark Eco. The reader on my hand was nearly full so the Dark Eco shot into my arm and I looked down at it again. It had a sliver of space where it could still be filled. I sighed and looked back at the others once more.

I waved for them to hurry up. This is why I normally did missions alone. I could take as long or as little time as I needed to do something.

I scrambled up a large rocky hill and I swore my eye twitched.

A Metalhead that looked as if it was a cross between a boar, a rhino, a triceratops, a red paint can, a porcupine, and an armored truck. What the hell was that thing?

I cocked my head sideways and tried to stare the thing without going, killing, and dissecting the thing!

Plus, it had teeth….that formed into a creepy smile…one of those I'll eat you whole and then laugh when the police show up looks.

"It's a Ram-head." I promptly slapped my face.

'_Could there be a MORE ORIGINAL NAME?'_

I sighed and tried to stop my random and strange thoughts.

Jak and Daxter stared at me for a moment before I gestured to them to take it out. He looked at me and I waved that I would help when I knew how to hurt the thing.

He actually understood.

I stared at him surprised as he jumped into the pit with the thingy.

Side note: I named the thing thingy.

I can't believe he actually knew what I was saying. I wanted so badly to talk again but I didn't know how.

I was shaken from my thoughts by Shishi.

"I'm sorry Olivia! I didn't mean to make you upset! I'm sorry!" She cried. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

'_I know you meant no harm Shishi. You just need to know that I sometimes can be a little over-reactive. Okay?'_

She nodded and I looked back down into the pit. Jak kicked or punched the thingy on its side and shot at it. After five times it faded into dark eco.

I clapped my hands happily and thumbed up Jak. He waved from his spot as flew down easily and landed into a crouch. Shishi followed me in a second. We soon were at the very large disc. Daxter hopped down and looked up at the large machine. I blinked and wondered slightly who creates these weird things in the middle of nowhere.

Daxter walked forward. "I bet that's the prize. No one will miss one tiny gear." He grabbed the small gear hesitated and walked back towards us. "Like candy from a baby!"

As soon as he said that, the machine stopped and crashed into scrap metal. My eye twitched but I laughed when Jak tried to say something a large part of the machine rolled by and he stared slightly. I laughed and patted Jak on the shoulder. I walked off and caught up to Daxter with an amused smile on my face.

Oh, this is going to be good.

We moved back to the temple area and left on a different path. I disappeared from sight for a few minutes as I grabbed a shiny nickel thing and I walked back. I never thought when I left there was going to be hell. Jak had somehow gotten surrounded and turned into his Dark Eco form. I shall call him Dark Jak.

I would have made the 'love him, squeeze him, and call him George joke' but it seemed inappropriate now. I blinked curiously at the man before me. His eyes were the color of a dark abyss like Yami's but more angry than anything. Two dark horns that looked like feathers protruded from behind his weird goggle things. His fingernails were long claws that were dripping with dark eco and Metalhead blood. He licked it slightly and smiled dangerously at me. He walked forward.

I smiled happily and walked towards him. He stopped confused. I held out my hand as a friendly gesture.

He didn't take it.

His eyes reflected confusion and I grabbed his clawed hand tightly. I gripped it softly and stared down at our hands. I smiled softly before staring up at Dark Jak.

Why should something cherished be feared?

He yanked his hand out of my grasp. I frowned slightly but I wondered did Jak really hate this part of himself so much? How could he hate a beautiful gift that he has been given.

Dark Jak snarled and held his claws up to my throat. Shishi and Daxter who had been hiding yelled in fear. I held my hand out to stop them.

"Elf why don't you fear me?"

I grabbed his hand and turned it over writing on it. He stared at me quietly. I wrote 'I don't fear something I have something in common neither do I hate you. Jak may but I do not.'

"I should be hated!"

I shook my head in protest. 'You are a gift! Yami is my gift while Jak is yours. It may not seem that way now but I hope that you two can come to terms.'

"We never will." He growled. "You are a tolerable person. The only one I know." He looked at me confused. "I will protect you since me good side won't. Call me if you wish."

I smiled happily and hugged him. He froze. He pushed me away from him and I fell on the ground. He turned back to Jak who stared at me surprised. I rubbed my shoulder slightly and pushed myself up.

I smiled up at Jak who stared at me surprised.

"Why didn't he kill you?"

I looked at him. 'Why should he?'

"He hates everyone but says you're fine! How did you do that?"

I frowned. 'I was nice to him. Why aren't you nice to him?'

"He is a monster created from Dark eco." I glared at him, shot up, and slapped him.

He looked at me surprised. 'This is why he hates you, Jak!'

I stomped off as Shishi ran up to me.

"Why the hell did you slap him?"

'_Men are idiots.'_

"Ah. Dark Jak seems to have less control than Yami does. I think he digs you."

I stopped and almost tripped.

She laughed. "As a friend!"

I glared at her laughing and rolled my eyes.

'Well that was interesting!'

'_Where have you been?'_

'I was watching some of your old memories. It's like that place you go to see the moving pictures on the really big screen.'

'_You mean a movie theater?'_

'Yes that one. I just came out a few minutes before Darkie went psycho!'

'_You normally talk so proper. Cute so you have a pet name.'_

'Everybody should have an embarrassing nickname!'

'_What are you on?'_

'I don't understand the question.'

'_Nevermind. What memories did you watch?'_

'The ones about the birthday parties and the strange thing called a pool. Were there no lurkers in the water?'

'_No, the only thing was in the ocean we had crabs and sharks. The pool was treated water you could swim in and you wore a special outfit called a bathing suit. Or if you were in private or had a dare you would go skinny dipping in your birthday suit.'_

There was a moment of silence. 'I feel like I should know this but I don't. What is skinny dipping and birthday suit?'

I laughed. _'Skinny dipping is swimming naked and your birthday suit is really being naked.'_

'I don't understand humans.'

'_Join the club.' _I laughed.

'Jakie should be nice to Darkie. He deserved that major kick to his little closed off ego.'

I smiled slightly. _'People hate what they can't understand. You were formed from the Dark eco and my personality. Since his Dark half is part of him, he hates himself. I swear why can't some men understand they have to accept themselves?'_

'Some men?'

'_Well if you think about it Torn won't accept that he actually cares about Ashelin and Boulder won't accept that he lives in a depressing world. Boulder's acceptance is not a good thing either, because he should live for what he wants to. Not just because he wants to stop being so miserable.'_

'Ah.'

Jak trailed along behind us and said nothing to either of us. If he was going to be, a jerk then let him. I can't believe that he treats his Dark side like that! I sighed slightly. He must have a different outlook than I do. I can't fault him for that. I shrugged.

"I think he's pissed."

I looked down at Shishi. "Not at you but at himself for letting his dark side out and confusion to why you like your Dark side so much. But, eh, I'm not a mind reader."

I nodded and blinked at the upcoming Centurian that was guarding an orb thing. Wait…Tora said something about these things. She said pick them up if you saw one. She said something about Precursor Orbs or something. I gestured to Shishi and she ran forward as I shot at its head while it was distracted. My second bullet bounced of his shield harmlessly. I growled slightly before leaping out of the way and Jak's shot between the eyes. The Metalhead dropped dead and he walked forward as I ran ahead and poked the floating egg.

I didn't see too many of these. I only see them when they are somewhat obvious. Shishi and Tora find them everywhere. We pulled ourselves on top of a ledge and looked over. There was a contraption of moving platforms. Shishi and I cleared them easily with some acrobatic flips. Jak followed seconds behind. He looked at me as I pointed downwards to the large Dark eco lake.

In my opinion, it was beautiful and serene but to other people it was probably one of the largest scary lakes in the world.

I sighed slightly and jumped down. Several cubes were floating in the dark eco as Jak punched one of them. The cube opened up like a puzzle piece. I clapped my hands happily. I loved puzzles. Jak let me try and I easily cleared the first two.

Then something weird happened. I was walking on the corner of one of the cube pieces when two long ribbons of Dark eco sprang up and grabbed me. I blinked in surprise but didn't scream or struggle.

It dragged me under as I heard Shishi's scream.

I closed my eyes and held my breath waiting to drown…but I could breathe.

Dear lord I've finally went insane.

A chuckle made me whip around and my jaw dropped…

* * *

A cliffy! I've always wanted to do that. Wait for the next chapter impatiently! Hope you like it! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Salvation

-I don't own anything but my OC's-

Chapter Six

---

_Recap:_

_Then something weird happened. I was walking on the corner of one of the cube pieces when two long ribbons of Dark eco sprang up and grabbed me. I blinked in surprise but didn't scream or struggle._

_It dragged me under as I heard Shishi's scream._

_I closed my eyes and held my breath waiting to drown…but I could breathe._

_Dear lord I've finally went insane._

_A chuckle made me whip around and my jaw dropped…_

* * *

A blond haired woman stared back at me. I recognized her instantly. _'Maya!'_

She was no older than I last saw her and her eyes were the same green. Her silver hair was now a platinum blond and she had a tail just as Yami did when she transformed.

I gaped at her slightly. Wasn't she supposed to be dead?

She let out a belt of laughter and she smiled.

An idle thought passed through my head. _'Is she mad at me for running away?'_

"No I'm not."

'_You can hear me?'_

"You're talking to me. Of course I hear you."

I opened my mouth in surprise.

"In the Dark Eco you can speak dear."

"I…can?" I asked hoarsely.

She smiled sadly. "These elves have no idea that you would have regained your voice if the injected the right amount of Dark Eco."

I blinked. "Real…ly?"

Her eyes reflected sadness. "The Dark Eco made me beautiful, strong, agile, but also ignorant to what other people felt. We tortured you Olivia. Yet, you loved me like a small child we could never have."

I reached forward and held her hand. "You…were…ni...ce…to me."

She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Olivia. You were sent to us for a reason. I hate what we did to you! I want you to live happily! I want to give you your voice back! I want you to sing for everyone like you did for Gol and me! I want you to have a child of your own!" Tears ran down her face. "Olivia, I'm sorry!" She cried.

I shook my head. "Thank you…for what…you did. It…is a…bless…ing…in disguise."

She cried harder. I bit back tears. She did what she had to! There was no reason for me to hate her! The dark eco blessed me with my new family, why should I curse her for something that helped me so much.

She stepped back and wiped her eyes. "I want to give you your voice back. I want you to still keep in telepathic contact with you sisters too." She sniffed slightly. "It will take a day or more to fully regain your voice. I suggest not trying to use it for at least eighteen hours."

I nodded. "Thank you."

She smiled. She held out her hands, as the dark eco that was somehow invisible turned visible in a millisecond as it wrapped itself around my throat. I forced myself to be calm. I felt the Dark eco seep into my throat as a cool sensation took over my whole body. It twirled around me intricately and I smiled slightly as I closed my eyes and felt it cover my body.

The Dark eco was like satin or silk twirling its way around me.

In seconds, it was over.

I looked up and Maya smiled at me.

"I'll be looking over you."

I nodded as I felt myself being shoved backwards.

I blinked and I was back above the Dark eco. I heard Shishi scream and I rolled my eyes slightly. Her scream sounded like one of those horrible rip offs of horror movies. I swam over to them and pulled myself up.

"Holy crap."

I raised an eyebrow at Shishi's dropped jaw.

"How tha? Who tha? How the hell are you still alive?" She screamed.

I chuckled mutely reminding myself not to use any sound. I didn't know if I could but I wanted to be on the safe side.

Jak blinked and Daxter hooted something incoherent.

I pushed myself up and weirdly I was dry from all the dark eco. I guess it absorbed into my skin.

I gestured for us to go on ahead.

"What was that purple bluish glow?"

I blinked and cocked my head to the side. I didn't know there was a glow.

I shrugged as they all stared at me.

My eye twitched.

"Hey she's okay. Let's go get the artifacts!" Daxter interrupted and I nodded.

'Where the hell were you?'

'_I was with Maya! Don't you remember?'_

'No, to much Dark eco that is concentrated can sometimes knock me unconscious. Maya! Did she hurt you?'

'_No, she said that in a day or more I'll have my voice back.'_

'Really? That was nice of her.'

'_She wasn't bad. Just misguided.'_

'You are sometimes too kind for your own good.'

'_Whatever.'_

We were soon on our way to the other artifacts. The shard made Daxter a very happy ottsel and the gear put his tail on fire. I laughed along with Shishi as he ran around in circles. He glared at us when he hopped back up on Jak's shoulder.

"Toasted Ottsel. Sounds yummy." Shishi laughed. I patted her on the head and we made our way down to the temple. I looked around again and smiled at the beautiful artwork that designed the walls. I caught up to Shishi and Jak as I jumped over a dead Metalhead and we were flying back to Onin's hut. I yawned slightly. I haven't done this much in awhile. Soon we gave her the items and we retired for the day. We drove back to the Underground hideout. As soon as I stepped in the door, I was mauled by a green-eyed black muse.

I landed on my back as Tora screeched at me.

"I heard about the Dark eco drop! You should be more careful! Are you hurt? Break a bone? Scratch yourself, oh please oh precursors save me sister!" She pawed my face. "I still remember her well?" It was a question as she blinked. "I'm hungry."

She hopped off me and went to the dorm areas as I stared up at the ceiling.

Jak looked down at me as Shishi cracked up beside me.

I glared at her playfully and got up.

'Whenever I get hurt I get tackled by her and she usually ends up saying something completely off topic and will be over protective for the next week.'

I sighed and looked over at Torn who glared at us.

I glared back at him. 'If I heard one word about the Dark eco I'm going to shoot him.'

"Nice job. Next time don't leave me with a hell-bent muse."

I grinned.

"I'll ask you for a report later." He commented as I shook Jak's hand and I walked out of sight. I put my hand to my throat slightly. It was burning.

"Other than her slip up was the mission okay?" I heard Torn ask.

'Slip up?' I thought enraged. 'Damn him!' My fists clenched tightly.

"She didn't slip up." Shishi snarled. "The Dark eco pulled her in. She doesn't deserve your snappy comments, Torn."

I smiled slightly.

"I never meant anything by it. I was only stating a fact. How did Hiryuu did get pulled into the Dark Eco?"

"She was pulled in. That's all I know." Shishi stated as if wanting to walk away from this conversation.

My eyes closed silently. 'Why does she say it like that? Dark eco isn't bad!'

"Jak?" Torn growled.

"The mission was fine. Hiryuu was a great partner. She'll tell you herself."

I bit my lip and walked away. Everyone thought that the Dark eco was bad. It wasn't! I walked into my room and closed the door.

I grabbed as set of clothes and closed the door to the shower. I turned the water on and locked the door.

I looked into the mirror.

How could people treat something so horrible! It was obvious before but with the appearance of Jak's dark self, it started to scream at me. Was I the only one who thought like this? Dark eco was something to be precious and would be treated like any other eco?

Why did people hate it so much?

Was it the color? The murderous intent? The one thing that elves have so much in common of?

The mirror started to fog up and I stepped into the shower. The water ran over my skin as I started to wash my hair and body. The dirt and sweat peeled off but the scars didn't. On my chest was a mutated star shape scar that was from the machine. The prison guards only made it worse by cutting it with a knife.

I watched the white soap go down the drain before I combed my fingers through my hair. I dried off quickly, dressed, and walked over to my bed.

I pulled out my drawing supplies and started to draw. Tora walked in with her tail twitching. "Hey sis."

I smiled as she jumped up next to me.

'_Tora…am I a monster?'_

She stared at me shocked. "Of course not." Her ears flattened as her tail drooped. "Why would you think that?"

I shook my head. _'I don't.'_

"Why then?"

'_The Dark eco isn't evil! It isn't bad! Why does everyone hate it?'_

She touched the tip of her tail to my shoulder. "I can't tell you why. I don't like it but I don't hate it either. Shishi hates it for reasons that we both know. She wanted to be like mom and have beautiful yellow fur. I think she resents the dark eco more than she hates it."

'_Your father had black fur.'_

"You know about our father?"

I nodded. _'I only knew him for a week but it felt like months. He was just like you two except with yellow eyes. He was loud, strong like Shishi, smart, and agile like you. Your mother had the brains though.'_

"Really? I always thought that he looked just like mom."

I shook my head no.

"For the next few missions…I'mcomingwithyou!" She blurted and I smiled.

'_Okay, Tora.'_

"I thought you were going to say no."

'_Tora…can you keep a secret?'_

"Is it about Torn doing something embarrassing because I would so tell everyone."

I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly.

"_Maya…I saw her in the Dark eco. She said I'll have my voice back in a few days."_

Tora practically stared at me for a minute before shouting a hushed "What?"

I blinked…I guess that could be considered something to repeat.

'_Maya said I'll have my voice back in a few days. I saw her in the Dark eco."_

Tora stared at my blankly. "It was a rhetorical question."

I blushed slightly.

Shishi barged in and stared at both of us.

"We got to go to Vin's!" She hissed.

"Why?"

"Jak is planning to take on the Baron in the palace. Let's go!"

I blinked and shrugged. 'Impulsive moron.'

I grabbed my gun and we sneaked out past Torn who just stared as I mentally sang the James Bond theme in my head…god I really got to stop doing that!

* * *

The very short chapter. I'm finishing mid-terms but I wanted you to find out who it was before later this month. I didn't want to leave you hanging for that long! I hopefully can pass all my classes and happily start/finish the seventh chapter.

I had to give Olivia her voice back sometime. Anyways, tell me what you think and I wanted to thank ALL my reviewers.

_Inuyashee_

_Janika_

_Black Cat 2468_

_The Purple Eco sage_

_And_

_CrazyDentist-LuVeR_

Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you like the chapter and will stay tuned for the rest of Dark Salvation.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Salvation

Chapter Seven

---

I was extremely upset about the last chapter. I re-read it and I thought it was a little too fast. Sadly, my writing style is mostly about a fast then slow area of time. I apologize and hope to address my problem when I go through more English classes. Right now, I'm not doing to well in school and I'm sick but I'm hoping that you can enjoy this chapter like the other chapters.

----

Olivia's Pov

---

Jak was now walking down the street. He seemed slightly edgy. I ran in front of him, with Shishi and Tora following. I knew something was up. He had a look of those large Metalheads ready to pounce on an unsuspecting elf.

I glared at him defiantly. I wasn't going to let him go blow up some stupid moron and then send the city on high alert…unless I was in. Anything to torture the Baron and his stupid guards, I was in.

He seemed to understand but shook his head.

"Olivia. You don't need to come with us."

'You're going after the Baron aren't you?'

"Yes. All the more reason you shouldn't come."

I was enraged. I punched his shoulder and glared hatefully.

'Are you saying I can't fight? Do I look like some sissy girl to you?'

"No!" He growled.

"She's right." Tora sat down and curled her tail over her paws. "You think she walked into the DWP willingly? She has as much stake as you do in this. Listen, if she was going to attack Erol would YOU sit out of it?"

He sighed. "No." He looked up at me. "Olivia, you would be in danger."

I raised an eyebrow and gestured to the people and guards. 'I've been running from guards for years. I've only got caught once, and that was a strategy!'

Daxter looked in between us. "Jak. She has a point. Two crazy homicidal elves, two crazy muses, and Orange Lighting can take on him with no problem."

Shishi snorted. "Orange lightning? More like a useless talking orange furball."

"Hey!" He yelled. "At least I'm not-"

Tora muttered a curse before growling, "Shut up!"

They went quiet. "Jak and Olivia are the only ones in this city that have been subjected to the DWP. They should decide among themselves if they should go together."

'I want to go.'

"There is no talking you out of this is there?"

I shook my head. He sighed. "Fine."

I smiled slightly.

'_Yami. We will fight to the end.'_

'Yes, Olivia. We will no matter what. Why did you bring this subject?'

'_Call it my gut but something bad is going to happen.'_

"We have to go to Vin and ask him about the old elevator."

I nodded and looked towards the sky.

It was cloudy. Dark clouds were moving in quickly. Rain was coming. The scent was miniscule compared to the scents of the city, but it was there.

We were already close to the Power Station so we just walked there. No following guards or troubles made us abandon course. If we could take down the Baron, we could effectively save the city. Hopefully BEFORE the Metalheads try to kill us all.

We walked in the Power Plant and I stared at the nerdy man muttering something. I've met Vin a few times before and the dude was extremely funny. If he wasn't being threatened, he was actually nice to talk to. I looked around as I walked up to him. I couldn't talk at this wonderful moment so I waited until he screamed like a little girl and cowered somewhere. I sighed mutely.

He floated up on his little elevator thing and laughed nervously at my blank look. "Hello Hiryuu."

I nodded. Shishi and Tora were watching something on the computer again while I stared at the letters on the screen. Unlike America, it wasn't a complex system, as one would think. Most of it was basic HTML and so forth. I learned the Precursor language quickly and was able to read most letters; the hard part was it was a growing language so there were always new symbols to learn.

My eyes tightened shortly in annoyance. He said something about the automatic guns that protected the switches to power the elevator. 'Mar…I wonder if you're still alive?' I thought. The man was a genius. While Vin was talking I searched exactly for where the guns were. They were all in the red zone. No one took any heed to what I was doing which didn't surprise me.

"I'll-never mind Hiryuu's has it." He muttered. Jak looked at me quickly and I zoomed in on the exact places. The keyboards were just like home and I was great at typing. The mouse was a small ball that rolled around and you could press it to click.

I smiled at my accomplishment and easily ghosted my hands through the keys. "Wow! A brainy chick!" Daxter grinned and I didn't look away from the computer as I flicked him on the forehead and went back to typing.

I heard Jak snicker and Daxter mutter under his breath. I looked up and Tora was on the console staring at a swirling mass of numbers. Shishi stared at her dizzy sister and waited for her to fall. I smiled slightly at them.

I just noticed something. Jak smelled like Dark Eco. Well more than normal I suppose. What the hell did he do? He was caked in the smell and so was Daxter. However, I knew first hand that I was the only one who could smell it. Shishi could smell red eco and Tora could smell green eco from a mile away. It depends on who the person is really. I shrugged it off and focused on the screen. There were five Motion sensing turbo cannons.

They were fragile enough to be taken out with a few shots but the bullets coming straight for your head. I snapped my fingers with an idea and Shishi laughed.

"You thought of it too?" I nodded quickly and Tora fell off the console with a curse at the numbers.

"What?" Jak asked.

"Well you have to activate them by stepping on them right? Tora and I are fast enough to step on them after you blow them up and jump back in the zoomer." She smirked proudly of her muse abilities.

I nodded. I clapped my hands together and Tora jumped into my arms. "Plus, we get to blow up stuff." She grinned.

Jak nodded. "That works."

"I'll go with you and Tora will go with Hiryuu. We'll head to the farthest two and we'll make a run for it. That will give you enough time for the Krimzon guards to get confused and while we drive by and shoot some of them, you can destroy the third. So then all five will be destroyed."

I nodded happily at that plan but mentally worried about the two muses. Tora sensing this smiled. "We'll be fine, Ane." I smiled at the Japanese term. It was an informal way of saying big sister.

I nodded and looked at Jak. This mission was crazy yet we could do it. This was going to be fun. Soon we were out the door and I was hearing a manic laugh next to my ear. I easily swerved away from the bullets and shot at it, as Tora flipped in the air and crashed onto it. The button clicked loudly as she jumped back into the zoomer.

I hardly paid any mind to the screaming people or the shouting Krimzon Guard. They were going to fall…

The second was a little harder because I had a Krimzon Guard Hell Kat cruiser on my tail. I mentally berated the name. CATS are awesome and KRIMZON GUARDS aren't. My eye twitched as Tora shouted. I grabbed my gun and shot the Krimzon guard in the shoulder. He screamed in pain and I made a mental note to add in the factor of them moving. I was aiming for his head dang it.

Tora screamed and 'whooped' in joy as we met up with Jak. He had a different cruiser than when we started and I laughed, mutely of course.

I can't wait to get back my voice!

I leaned forward slightly as Shishi jumped onto my back.

"_Head to Main town!"_

I blinked slightly and then it clicked. Yellow placey thingy.

The Krimzon Guards were right behind us as we drove to Main town. Happily, I had stolen a yellow pass from a Higher up Guard in the Palace and that was annoying as hell.

We got in with no issue and lost the Krimzon Guards. I followed Jak's cruiser to the elevator and I wondered how he knew about it. I didn't.

I blinked to Shishi who wondered the same question. She shrugged. He stopped quickly and I almost ran into him. I gave him a blank glare and he rolled his eyes. Shishi and Tora stood behind me as I stared up at the big buildings. It STILL looked like an apocalyptic New York.

I walked in cautiously and stared at the wire grate under me. They needed to have these in normal buildings. No crappy music. Sadly, I mentally sang the toneless music to amuse myself. I needed help sometimes.

'I'm not going to even ask.' Yami muttered.

"SHINY!" Tora shrieked and scared the crap out of all of us. I looked over to the back and –had a anime sweatdrop moment- She kept trying to reach a Precursor orb. I giggled slightly and walked over. I boosted her up and she jumped catching 'Shiny'.

"Hiryuu? Why is this thing so shiny?"

"_How the heck should I know? I say it's probably coated in elf souls are something like that." _I waved my airily and she cracked up.

"Cool!"

"What she say?" Daxter asked.

"It's coated with souls. SOULS!" She broke off laughing as did I and I got blank stares from everyone else.

"You really need to stop doing that." Shishi muttered playing with her tail. I grinned and narrowly caught the egg like orb in my hands before throwing back to Tora.

"No playing with the ancient artifacts!" Shishi scolded.

Tora and I looked childishly crushed and Shishi stared at us both.

"You scare me."

We both saluted and pointed at each other.

We then grinned and waved in unison.

"Yeah. You scare me." Shishi repeated.

I shrugged.

Tora just kept waving. I bopped her on the head and Jak sighed.

I stared at him through narrowed eyes and he blinked and walked out.

I followed.

"You scare him too!" Shishi muttered.

I almost gawked about how high we were and I muttered thanks to god for letting me get over my fear of heights. The people looked like little ants.

I almost was tempted to throw a penny or something and see what would happen. I giggled over my thoughts and an evil grin was on my face.

"She is imagining something?" Daxter asked Shishi. The red-eyed muse nodded.

I glared slightly and we started our…dear god was the Baron paranoid. My eye twitched. There was electricity flying everywhere and the whole thing didn't look to stable. I blankly glanced at Jak who was probably having the same thoughts as I was.

'Great…'

I jumped down carefully and leaped over the first electrical ring with no difficulty. Time it right and your gold. Jak followed as I got over the second one. Tora and Shishi were already ahead of me. Damn they can run fast.

Well the falling platforms were harder but Jak jumped on them as we easily balanced on the cords of the hot plates. Shishi and Tora muttered curses when a spark almost hit them. I easily cleared them as Tora disappeared. She screamed 'Shiny' and I almost fell on my face as she popped up with a Precursor orb.

Shishi blinked as I grabbed it and stuffed it in my bag. I hope that she WON'T find another one of those. I mentally cursed at the second round of hotplates. I sighed and balanced once more as Tora and Shishi complained about their fur burning off. I yelped mutely as the sparks almost hit my hair. Those things were like the desert!

I would know. I've been to California…Still born and raised in Florida, though. Go the Sunshine State! Tora screamed like a little girl as she got shot at by the sentry cannons. I jumped in the air and spun in a circle as I crashed down onto the cannon ripping some cords out. It shut down with a whir and I sighed.

This was one of the craziest things I've ever done! Then again, balancing on ropes, trying to murder someone, and traveling with a talking rat and two cats ain't part of America, I assure you.

I smiled at the health pack and handed it to Jak. He muttered a thanks as Tora mended my gunshot graze.

I ducked behind Jak as Tora screamed next to me and I glared at her with a hand over my heart. She had another freakin' precursor orb. I glared at the snickering Jak. I slapped him slightly behind the head. I stuck my tongue out in a childish gesture and I pouted slightly.

Tora blinked oblivious as she jumped on my back and I stumbled slightly as she tried to shove it into my bag. I glared as I shook her off and I took my bag off.

"Oh."

She popped it in the bad and I tied it securely. I put it back on and I glared at the giant spikes of…-Doom-

A mental lightning bolt struck ominously and I sighed.

We easily traversed the spiky sections with a few jostles sadly, we got SHOT at!

AGAIN!

I cursed and mentally asked why we kept getting shot at every time we land. Do you know how annoying it is? I've gotten used to it so now it's like fly that no matter how many times you kill it, it will re-emerge and reincarnate it; it will think that by hitting a window with its tiny body, it shall make the window disappear. However, by making that vain attempt to get back outside, it makes an annoying sound. A very annoying sound.

That is how I feel mental psychiatrist.

I growled and slammed into it once more, completely ripping off a whole chunk of metal. My eye twitched at it shorted out and Tora laughed.

"It got attacked by a rabid elf!"

I shot her a look, which only made her laugh harder. We got the gift of two more wonderful Health packs and we used them both.

I glared the platforms hatefully and we managed to get past the electrical things and the bars. I sighed. I was hanging upside down on the bars at this moment and I glared at the muses who were snickering. I flipped, and thanking the stars landed peacefully before a 'SHINY' call was again. I jumped up and glared at Jak who gave her the damn orb. He smirked and I pouted slightly.

I opened my bag once more for the muse to throw the orb into it. Then we were off to another spiky platform that was easily traversed and passed through the heat coils. I almost screamed in surprise as he had a freakin' rotating gun turret that attacked us. I jumped over it with Shishi and Tora and a little bit later, Jak and Daxter. I glared slightly almost regretting that I had tagged along on this mission but at the closer tower that thought vanished. I was going to get some dirt on the moron.

We easily made it up to the top of the palace and I peered over the rims as Jak did. It was raining…Yay.

The baron and Erol were talking to a…was that a hologram of a METALHEAD?

I blinked in surprise.

"I told you we will have more eco by weeks end." Praxis hissed. "We'll transport it directly to your nest as promised." He bowed slightly.

"A deal is of no value if you can't deliver my _dear_ Baron." Praxis sneered. "I grow impatient of your puny gestures! Give me the agreed upon eco soon or the deal is off, and your precious city will pay the price." It faded away.

Praxis is giving eco as a temporary treaty to the freakin' Metalheads. How dumb is he?

"He's toying with us! Let me lead an assault on the nest before it's too late! I can take him!" Erol glared.

Praxis was facing the window under us. "Patience commander. No one has penetrated the Metalhead nest you know that. I've seen what comes of such foolish plans." So that's where he lost his other eye…Idiot.

"No. Strength is their weakness."

'How is that possible?' I muttered to Yami. 'Strength isn't a weakness! Overconfidence of their strength is a weakness you twit.'

Yami laughed darkly in my mind.

"We play helpless, we train them to eat from our hands…Then move forward with the plan! Tell Ashelin to up her patrols. I want that tomb found!"

"But your daughter hasn't been…agreeable."

I snorted silently.

"I'll see to that problem one way or another." Praxis hissed.

"Ashelin is the Baron's daughter?"

'Well crap he didn't know.' I muttered.

"And find that child!" Praxis shouted. "If you spent half of your time looking for the little brat instead of flirting with that mechanic girl we would have pinned his royal ass to a wall a long time ago!"

Daxter rubbed his nose.

I deadpanned. He isn't going to sneeze is he?

I grabbed Shishi and Tora as he sneezed, dropping out of sight. Jak was hidden and I popped up and glared at him.

"Let's get out of here!" Shishi whispered. I nodded as we quietly walked away from the windows…I heard a nice sound of mechanics.

The muses heard it too.

I pulled out my gun and pointed at the air above us.

I glared as he popped up…and a can of open tuna fell from the sky as the dead fish reassembled itself together and started to dance the tango.

* * *

AND I LEAVE IT HERE.

Sorry, for the long wait. I've been crazy about school. It shall be continued later. Hope you like and review as always.

And like every chapter, I thank all of you for reading this story and everyone for reviewing!

I couldn't have even gotten this far without your help. I sound like such a sap…and not the maple kind.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Salvation

--

Chapter 8

------

"So we have a rat in the walls do we? A rat and his boy it seems. Oh, of course we have a freak and her muses too. Back for a few more Dark Eco treatments? Well let me put you both out of your misery!"

'_Tora, be careful. Shishi you too. Protect Tora at all costs.' _

Both muses blinked their consent. I loaded my sniper gun and gracefully leaped backwards. This was a long ranged weapon. Shishi and Tora couldn't do much if they weren't up close. The hovering craft that he was oh-so-wonderfully shielded in was a glass dome with red metal arms and legs…the legs being creepy tentacle like things with blade at the tip. I would have cursed my misfortune normally, because I knew that on my own I couldn't beat it.

My eyes slid to blond-green haired partner, who was glaring at the Baron with death in his eyes. Daxter didn't look to happy either. My eyes widened when I finally saw the machine guns and I paled undetectably. Again with the guns. I dodged out of the way, as he started to shoot and I leaped up onto the large piece of wood from the wall. I aimed and fired, and was a little more than aggravated when I hit the shield.

I kept shooting and dodging, extremely happy that every time he shot his weapons or we hit his shield it would weaken. I jumped around and shot at him as he was going to the electrical coils. I'm guessing it was like a battery or something. I shot at him a few more times, as I reloaded. Jak hit him twice and I jumped at the 'bang' of a short circuit.

The Baron's machine suddenly had smoke from several red parts and it flew into the blue electricity field. I closed my eyes hoping it was over. My eyes widened as I felt blood fall down my cheek. Tora was at my side immediately healing the bullet graze.

I looked at Jak and he wasn't even hurt. I closed my eyes in pity for myself. Was I that bad of a shooter? My blond hair fell in front of my eyes and I clenched a hidden fist. My green eyes shot open.

The tingling in my face stopped and I stood up. Jak had found some Blaster ammo and so did Shishi. I reloaded once more as we hopped over to the next set of platforms. I vaulted into the next area and was sorely angered when I saw Praxis grinning like an idiot. Shishi and Tora quickly disappeared and I mentally thanked them.

I looked down and saw several little circles. I blinked and was jolted when I heard a 'scream'-like noise. It was like the screaming fireworks that you hear on July 4 and New Years. I leaped in the air away from the missiles. I shot at him twice and landed as I started to run again. I ran to the edge were we just came from and blasted him a few more times. Jak shot at him with no difficulty and I shoved my self-pity aside. He's used to this. Wasn't he?

I had a good few dozen graze marks, lining my arms and legs. Blood was flowing freely down my end of my elbow and I hissed a curse.

I disappeared from sight and Tora healed me once more. She really could only stop the bleeding. Jak finished it off and grabbed some stray ammo clips. I did the same and I jumped into the third area. I was feeling so tired and I just wanted to sleep but the adrenaline slapped me awake.

I almost squealed in shock when I saw the plasma bolts. They looked like mini-fire-tornadoes to me. I jumped around trying to avoid them but my moves were getting sloppier and sloppier.

My muscles weren't used to all this. My missions were more about killing Metalheads with my fists than my gun. I whimpered mutely as the plasma bolts fired a piece of red like energy at my leg. It hit.

I shot at the Baron once more and I saw that the two muses were hiding once more. All I had time for were dodging. My eyes shot open dangerously when I saw he was about to ram Jak. The plasma bolts had formed a cage and Jak was trapped.

Fear flamed up in my body. He was going to kill Jak!

He seemed to realize this as he threw Daxter out of the way and shot at the bulletproof shield.

The Baron laughed and I screamed. "Jak!"

I jumped in the middle of the plasma bolts, gaining several new wounds and an almost broken arm. Jak's eyes widened as I threw him next to Daxter and I took the hit. Shishi and Tora screamed loudly.

I didn't scream or anything as I crashed into the shield. Pain speeded through my veins as I heard several cracks. I flew through the plasma bolts from the force and was flung towards the ground. I rolled twice and I pushed myself up and glared at the Baron though blood covered blond hair with a few black streaks.

Jak looked like he got hit with an anvil and Tora and Shishi's eyes were shining with tears. I smiled brokenly and Tora burst into sobs. Praxis laughed deeply and I felt my vision blur…my eyes closed. I'm so sleepy…

'WAKE UP!' Yami screamed.

My green eyes glowed with determination as they shot open I stood up, my left arm hanging limply by my side. It hurt…so much…

I stepped forward and aimed my gun. I shot at him and I got a hit. I stumbled backwards from the kickback as I was up against a wall. Praxis laughed once more.

"Stupid girl!"

White flashed…

No longer was there a floating egomaniac in a machine, two muses whom I call my sisters, nor the man I saved, or his best friend. It was a shaggy blond haired boy around twenty.

He was very tall and muscled and he was in very plain clothes. My eyes widened in fear.

…It was…him…Jonathan…my…

My eyes narrowed with fury and as he charged for me, I leaped in-elfishly into the air and slammed down onto his shoulders. I slammed my heel into his nose.

'That was for daddy!' I hissed mentally.

This man was the cause of mommy's sickness and daddy's…death.

I hauled myself up into a one armed handstand and I slammed my good fist into his face. Strong like a Dragon! This was my unseen Dragon Style. It really wasn't a style, more of a 'charge all your strength into this' style.

He flew backwards and I landed painfully, as I crumpled to the ground. Invisible knives slashed me painfully as blood splattered out everywhere.

White flashed once more and I was back at the palace with the rain falling down my face. Jak and Daxter stared down at me. My green eyes looked away to the other side and I saw Tora healing my arms. I smiled, it was forced but I don't think anyone ever could tell the difference…it looks the same…

"Olivia?" Jak asked.

I looked to him with my façade and he looked slightly relieved. Shishi rubbed her forehead against my cheek. "We're so glad you're okay, sister." She said.

I smiled and raised my hand, ignoring the pain that hammered into my shoulder and rested it atop of her head. Her red eyes shined with tears.

"I'm fine…" I said quietly. I coughed a few times afterwards and my throat hurt badly.

"Tora told me why you can talk now. The Dark eco really likes you doesn't it." I scratched her on her ears.

I looked to Tora who smiled through her tears.

'_I didn't tell her about Maya. I just said that the Dark Eco helped you regain your voice…'_

'_Thank you, Tora-chan.'_

Jak was staring off away from me. Why did he look so sad? Did he pity me? Was he sad that I didn't die?

I looked down and Tora looked to Jak. "I healed your arm and you stopped bleeding on your own. Can you walk?"

I picked myself up wincing slightly. "Let's get out of here." Shishi said once more and I smiled.

I walked behind everyone, slowly not to agitate my wounds. Dear lord I hurt. I sighed.

"Your throat hurts doesn't it?" Jak asked.

I blinked.

"It did when I regained my voice."

"You…were mute?" I said quietly, fearing if I talked any louder, that it would hurt more. It hurt so much. Daxter jumped down and ran up to the muses. I cocked my head in curiosity.

He nodded. He slowed down to my pace and looked ahead. "I was born mute. I didn't get my voice back till about a year or so ago." I nodded. 'During the DWP.'

"When you fell into the Dark Eco it must have healed your vocal cords. It probably didn't take effect till now."

"It wasn't just the dark eco…there was a…woman there too. She said that she missed my voice…she gave it back to me and told me not to speak for at least…eighteen hours."

"But it hasn't been eighteen hours."

I nodded. "Yeah." 'I'm surprised he didn't say I was hallucinating.'

"You'll get used to talking after awhile." He said.

I smiled. "I missed talking. It sucks when you can't say to someone 'you're a freakin' idiot'."

He chuckled. "Why do they call you two different names?"

I scratched my head with my good arm. "Well Olivia is my real name…Hiryuu is a name that a few people used to call me for a nickname. Plus I like the language."

"Hiryuu means something?"

I nodded. "It means flying dragon. Olivia has many meanings but I like the one that means 'elf army'."

He laughed. I looked curiously at him. "It fits. You tore through the Baron's shield easily."

"I did?"

He blinked. "Yeah. You don't remember?"

I laughed nervously. "No…"

My throat had finally stopped stabbing me and I could talk a little louder. It was going to hurt in the morning. I was confused though, I tore through the Praxis' shield. I was fighting…Jonathan.

His name sent shivers up my spine and I had the urge to punch something. I hated his guts.

"Was that your fighting style?"

I shook off the anger at the man who I used to know and turned slightly to Jak. "That was the Dragon Style…I have several, the most used being the Cat style, Wolf Style, Raven Style, Fox Style, and lastly the Dragon style."

He nodded thoughtfully.

'Your arm is healed…the Dark Eco healed it faster than the green eco.' Yami muttered surprised.

I looked down at my arm slightly and clenched my fist. It didn't hurt anymore. I moved my shoulder and winced slightly. Still in pain. My arm is fine shoulder…not so much.

'It's creepy how it decides where to work in my messed up body, neh?'

Yami chuckled.

'Yes it is Kage-chan…I'm glad we can both now talk.'

'I am too! Once I finally regain enough of my voice I'm singing like no tomorrow!'

'Yes, the songs I have pulled from your memories are numerous.'

'Yeah…I had almost one thousand and a half songs on my play lists…and that really wasn't all of them…I'm a music junkie.' I laughed to myself.

'That does seem like a very high number. How did you get all of those songs?'

'Well, I didn't have just English, I had Japanese, Polish, Russian, Scandinavian, German, Spanish, Swedish, French, some with no language at all, Scottish, Irish, - and I could go on for hours.'

'It sounds like your world had a lot more music than this one.' 

I mentally agreed.

"What are we going to tell Torn?" I asked.

"Don't know."

"We were sightseeing…with a rabid monkey or something." I muttered the last part.

He laughed.

I smiled slightly. 'This guy had a sense of humor! I'm going to like him!'

We finally reached the elevator and Daxter jumped back onto Jak's shoulder. "Did you like your _alone time_?" He grinned pervertedly.

I smirked. "Yes we did Daxter. I must say I was surprised what I heard about Jak's tastes. Nasty boy!"

He looked horrified…so did Jak. Jak was blushing and it was actually quite cute.

I cracked up and so did Tora. The pain shot through my ribs and I disguised it as a cough. Shishi rolled her eyes chuckling.

"She got you." Shishi laughed.

I smirked playfully at the one man and perverted ottsel.

Jak laughed and Daxter glared/pouted.

The elevator stopped and we got off and I cursed, happily I might add.

The Baron's minions were crawling EVERYWHERE!

"You think we tripped too many alarms?" I asked quietly. He nodded and looked around. I felt like someone was watching me…Paranoia isn't paranoia if someone's out to get you.

"We should walk to the red zone…Then we can hijack a zoomer." I muttered as another guard passed us. I took a deep breath quietly and almost dropped down in pain. My ribs are not healed. They hurt. Badly.

Surprisingly it was dull ache when you weren't breathing that hard or deep, and my guess it would hurt if I talk any louder. The laughing hurt but hopefully it will get better.

"Good idea." He whispered.

Tora slowed down slightly and looked at me.

"_You're still in pain aren't you? I only healed part of your ribs. I need more Green eco to mend the fractures. Your shoulder was dislocated and your arm was broken. I popped your shoulder in place and healed your arm slightly. The Dark eco was churning through your system a mile a minute. It was amazing…" _She trailed off thinking about it and I frowned slightly.

'Is that bad?'

"_For normal elves yes. You see we all have eco in our systems. You remember when you told us about the circulatory system? That is exactly what you have. You have blood vessels, but you also have veins/arteries that are full with Dark Eco. Even more so than Jak. It probably is the result of your treatments. I have Green eco, Shishi has red, Daxter…well Daxter has eco but I'm not too sure, what it is. It's too low to use but it keeps him alive and I suspect all Ottsels have the same eco. _

_However, your blood…had traces of Dark Eco…minute traces but traces nonetheless. I've never seen that before. Then again, you are the only one that I know of that survived that much Dark Eco. You probably had at least a half dozen pounds of the junk poured into you. I'm exaggerating I know but it can't be too far off. When you bleed, it's red. If you had stayed in the program for (if my calculations are right) another four years, you would bleed Dark eco. _

_You see from what I can tell, Yami and you share no physical (as I mean inner organs and stuff) differences. When you shift to give Yami control, the Dark Eco in your blood become thicker, giving you darker blood. What I have noticed when you shift, is that the eco in your blood is never gone. It's always there. Isn't that strange?"_

I nodded curiously. So that's what happened to the Dark Eco that I absorbed. Better yet, I stumped the most knowledgeable muse on Dark eco. I stared up at the raining sky. It mostly was a misty rain, that your really didn't notice until it started to pour. I looked up to the palace and frowned grimly. That was a long way to fall.

During our talk, we had gone a little further than we started. I must really slow down people…

'No…I don't think that's it. Everyone is exhausted…' Yami said quietly.

'How do you know for sure?' I asked.

There was no response from my dark side. My self-pity was not drowned out yet and while I was proud of how far I came from an earth human girl with a crazy life to an elf girl with a crazy life. I grew stronger, faster, more than what I could have on normal standards…yet I missed my family. It was like a hole in your chest that no matter how much you want it to fill up it never does.

I shook it off once more and held my head up tall. I was a girl, one who would serve America, even when she wasn't there, one who would be pride to her country, a girl who would free these people from their leader…and a girl who would make her family proud.

That's who I am.

Isn't it?

Shishi jumped suddenly and turned around. "There are two zoomers up ahead. Be careful, there are several guards."

We both nodded to each other and took off towards the different zoomers. Ours was a two seater and I easily started it with one hand. Shishi took over steering and Tora practically hung out the side of the car. She was like a dog more than a cat.

I sighed shortly, looking the other way and wincing. My ribs were going to hurt for a few days.

We got to the Underground quite fast, without any hindrance from the red robots. I stared at the faded green symbol and inwardly laughed. This was going to be fun.

I walked in, Tora sprinting to go absorb some eco as Shishi ran over to Torn…and that old guy Kor. Okay, he looked like he was rip-off of that Merlin dude…Creepy…

I looked at the little kid next to him and resisted the urge to go up and hug the life out of him. He was so adorable! It seems my affinity for shiny and cute things never goes away.

Torn looked as if he was ready to throttle us. I was confused…Very confused. Did he already know about the 'sightseeing with a rabid monkey thing?'

The kid pulled at my good arm and I held his hand gently. He smiled and looked up to Jak and Torn. They glared at each other and I smirked.

And it begins….

"The city is on high alert! What the hell did you five do?" He growled. I looked down at the kid, who was still staring at Jak, hiding a grimace.

Daxter jumped from Jak's shoulder to the table and unconvincingly started to tell our story. "Us? Nothing! We've been sightseeing, right Jak? Right Hiryuu?"

Torn pointed at Daxter. "Really?" He said smartly. "Then why are the Krimzon Guards looking for, a dangerous man with light hair in a blue tunic with a rabid orange rat on his shoulder. On top of that why are they looking for a risky light haired woman with two evil muses?"

I held back my snicker. Evil muses…yeah right. The kid twitched his head back and forth as if he had bad attention problems or was watching a tennis match. Either one really.

"Uh….could be anyone! Orange is the new black this season!" Daxter smiled widely and stretched his arms and I face palmed.

"Look we climbed up to the Baron's palace and we tripped a few alarms." Jak sighed.

"Oh…that too." Daxter added.

"I didn't authorize a strike on the Baron's palace!" Torn snarled.

I sighed shortly, unlocking my hand from the small kid's as I ran it through my slightly tangled hair. I winced as I found a tangle, as I brushed my hair with my hand. Dropping it again, the kid locked his hand around mine again.

"Hiryuu looks like she went and killed the whole Metalhead army! What were you thinking?"

Glaring, I took offense to that. I was in pain over here, and freaking fought an egomaniac with a bunch of guns. Normally, this wouldn't affect a human who grew up in the middle of nowhere, and had her very little share of fights. I was quite proud of myself. Either way, I really think that it was thrilling, not to mention painful that I got to show my stuff.

Tora dashed back in, her green eyes gleaming as she hopped up onto the table and held her tail over my ribs. She started to heal me immediately, ignoring Torn's stares. She didn't say anything, but her eyes were shining slightly with the concentration.

'_I can't heal it. It seems only dark eco will completely heal you. I can only mend it somewhat. That dark eco you have, in whatever hiding spot you put it in, should heal you. I can't do much.' _She sounded upset, and I mentally thanked her for doing her best.

Shishi, who didn't hear the part before, asked worriedly. _'Is she going to be okay?' _Tora muttered a reply, but I couldn't hear it when Tora pushed on my rib. I winced slightly as she stared up at me. She caught that.

Shishi popped up next to me randomly, staring at the kid. "Aww…"

I raised an eyebrow. She glared at me. "I'm not holding his hand." I rolled my eyes. The kid reached out to pet her, and she looked at the kid curiously. He thumbed her fur softly and he took his hand that interlocked with mine and gave it a quick squeeze. I smiled as he started to give his attention to a happy Shishi.

Kor, who to this _day _still gives me a bad vibe, looked somewhat annoyed but he raised his head as if nothing happened. I narrowed my eyes slightly and stared at him directly. Kor didn't seem to notice. My gut screamed there was something up with him. My gut was normally right.

"We kicked his ass, but he got away." Jak sounded _so happy_ about that fact.

"And, we heard a secret meeting with the Metalhead leader!" I've never seen Kor blink so fast.

"You saw the Metalhead leader?" Kor rasped.

"No, he was on some type of communicator. But we heard him talking to Baron Praxis-"

Daxter cut him off. "The Baron is bribing the Metalheads with eco!"

"It will never be enough." The grey haired man snorted.

"But the Baron is going to double cross him!"

Kor looked amused. I narrowed my eyes and Tora jumped down beside me. She looked up at me. I muttered a thank you and kept an eye on Kor, something wasn't right. Something was always bothering the old man.

'The man is up to something Kage-chan? He always seems he has something to be shown.'

I mentally nodded and paid close attention to the conversation….until I got a nice surprise.

The kid decided that I was now more interesting than Shishi and he latched onto my leg. My eye twitched, and I mouthed something that no one should ever hear as I bent down and the kid latched onto my arm again. I sighed, now more interested in the kid than the conversation. I heard something about Ashelin and I frowned slightly. Probably about her being the Baron's daughter or something. I rolled my eyes, and sighed as he assigned Jak a new mission. According to Torn, we blew up some mini operations and the operatives need to be dropped off at a safe house.

I stood up; the kid now clinging to my hand like it was the best prize from the broken piñata. I didn't open my mouth, as I knew he would order me to go rest. After sending off Jak, Jak giving me a glance, Daxter waving, and them leaving, Kor looked for the kid. He blinked, and looked at the kid. "He seems to like you." He stated and I nodded. I wasn't rude for no reason, or at least I tried to be. "Do you mind watching him, while my old bones take a rest?" I shook my head no, and stared at Torn.

Kor waddled out of the hideout and I sighed audibly. Jumping like a rabbit in surprise, Shishi leaped up on the table, saying something excitedly. He raised an eyebrow, and then looked at me. I stared at him confused, since I had no idea what Shishi was talking about. She was talking to fast.

"You can talk now that the Dark Eco healed your voice, I'm guessing…" He trailed, as if he was confused by the red-eyed muse rant. I nodded, Tora tackling Shishi off the table. We ignored the 'Calm down you lunatic!' 'She can talk!' 'And that makes you go loony you insane shiny thing!'

"Go get healed." He muttered and I took the kid back to the healing quarters. It was quiet today, again any officers who were heading towards me, moved as far as possible away from me in the hall. I rolled my eyes slightly, the kid running behind me. He followed me, which wasn't weird. I seemed to have a way with children. I didn't know what struck his fancy with me, but he seemed to be occupied with all the things he was passing by. I chuckled softly, watching as he was awed by the fighting rooms, that a few fighters occupied. I patted my thigh softly and he came following obediently. He was adorable. He had bright baby blue eyes, wide with childlike innocence. His hair, mostly hidden by some cap, was green and stuck up in tufts. I smiled as he grabbed my good arm again. He seemed to understand I was hurt. He even tried to move a welded iron bar, by himself for me to pass it. I laughed, and showed him that he could go under it while he 'coached' me around the bar. I patted him on the head, ruffling his cap slightly as we entered the now vacant healing room. I helped him up onto a cot, and he waited patiently.

I looked around quickly, before kneeling down in front of a brightly marked box. Metalhead poison, or dark eco, was kept in these orange boxes. Reaching down into the purple glue like substance, I felt immediately at peace. I sighed contently, and felt the dark eco almost latch onto my wounds and numbed them. I felt Yami, finally collapse in a restful nap and I knew I was starting to get tired too. The fight really took a lot out of me. It wasn't easy to fight like that. I was sitting against a windowless grey wall, my left arm, in the dark eco box. My right arm was resting on top of my bent knee.

I mostly absorbed the whole box, since it was only half-full, and reached my hand out of it. The kid jumped up and ran over to me. He seemed awed when it disappeared into my skin. I wondered if I should draw him what my mother painted for me as a child. It was a flurry of butterfly, dark blue and purple. I closed my eyes, smiling, envisioning my mother paining her ornaments that she sold at craft fairs, and the small painting she and I had finished after two months. It was based off a dream I had. It was nice, and I wanted to always remember it. I redrew, redrew, and kept redrawing the same scene, so it always stuck in my head. I blinked as I heard the kid clap and I stared at him. He was sitting, staring, and halfway gawking in front of me. I looked at him, before looking in front of me and I almost screamed. A dark purple butterfly was sitting on my fingers. I stared speechless at it, as it fluttered closer to my face. It was made out of Dark Eco! It looked like a moving river of the dark energy contained in the form of the butterfly. Awed by it's presence I held out my hand. It landed daintily on my bruised knuckles and I felt it tickle me. The kid, completely transfixed by the insect, just sat there as I stared at it stupidly.

I mean honestly, what the hell.

It fluttered once and it disappeared in a bright purple glittery fog. I raised an eyebrow, finding that extremely girly. The glitter disappeared once it touched my hand. I wondered what it was. Relaxing my tense hand, I asked for it to appear again. It didn't. I asked again. It didn't. I sighed, imagining the field again, and felt it brush my hand once again. I smiled, moving it closer to the kid. I knew that the Dark Eco wouldn't hurt him, but I didn't want anyone to go off on me. I held it out of his reach and he stared at it happily. I soon told it to rest, and the butterfly disappeared again.

I pushed myself up, using the wall as support as I moved over to the cot. The kid trotted close behind me as I eased myself onto the cot. I was tired and I needed to sleep. He climbed up next to me, settling down tiredly. We both were tired enough to fall into sleep.

* * *

I am so sorry to all my reviewers and readers. I really didn't like writing this chapter. I hope that the normally talkative Olivia isn't going to burst out into song quickly. Just joking.

It took forever, and I really am not wonderfully happy with the results, but I think it was a okay chapter. The butterfly has some significance to later chapters, but nothing too major. At least I don't think so yet…*eye twitch* Anyways, I hope you review as always. XD


End file.
